Advent Calender 2009 MerlinArthur
by RoseWalker
Summary: Collection of 25 ficlets for Christmas. M/A, modern AU, other warnings for each fic in summary. Prompts given by various people also given in summary! Thank you to everyone who gave me a prompt! NOW FINISHED!
1. Christmas Tree

**Title: **Christmas Tree

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Christmas Tree, oh Christmas Tree

**WARNINGS: **General fluff

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **It's time to decorate!

**Note: **First fic of 25! Hope you enjoy!

Walking into the flat, Arthur dropped his briefcase and walked into the front room. The sight that met him nearly made him laugh out loud. Merlin was sat on the floor, wrapped up in fairy lights, a stream of red tinsel around his neck and gold round his head. His tongue was sticking out as he was concentrating on checking the bulbs of the lights.

"I thought we were going to do the tree together." Arthur murmured quietly so as not to frighten his boyfriend into strangling himself. Merlin looked up and a brilliant smile lit up his face.

"I thought I would make a start. We need to find a fairy to go on the top you know." Arthur looked down at Merlin and grinned. Picking up a stray bauble, he walked over to Merlin and hung it off one of his ears.

"I think we already have a Christmas fairy, Merlin." Merlin crossed his arms and glared up at the blonde who couldn't help but chuckle.

"I resent that. Besides, I can think of a lot less painful things to have up my arse than a Christmas tree." Arthur knelt down beside him and gave him a lingering kiss.

"I bet you can." Merlin gave him a lazy smile, as he pulled off the bauble from his ear.

"And my ears are not for hanging decorations, thank you. Come on, help me get this tree dressed."

After having to detangle the lights from Merlin and wrapping the tree with them instead, adding the tinsel and hanging the baubles and other Christmas trinkets, it had grown dark, so Arthur switched the lights on. The room was filled with a warm red glow as the tree finally stood in all its red and golden glory.

Both men stood back to admire their work. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and sighed happily. At the back of his mind, he wondered how he could have ever given this up. Not so long ago, this could have been so different. He held on to Merlin just a little tighter and put the dark thoughts away.

What he did know was that this felt a little like perfect, a little like magic, but mostly, a lot like heaven.


	2. Holly and Ivy

**Title: **Holly and Ivy

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **The Holly and the Ivy

**WARNINGS: **General fluff, Modern AU

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Pillow talk!

**Note: **Second fic of 25! Hope you enjoy!

Arthur was just beginning to relax in bed when he felt it. A foot sneaking over to him, it was a cold foot at that. He felt the foot snake up over his shin and then tucked under his other leg. He then felt a knee meet his and a thigh fall in line with his. After a little bit of wiggling, hips met his buttocks, a smooth chest met his back and finally and an arm slid underneath his and a hand placed over his heart. He felt gentle breathing against his neck.

Arthur sighed dramatically.

"Merlin."

"What?" Came a muffled reply. "You're warm and snugly." Arthur noted that his partner really was cold. He was so skinny, he never could hold his own heat, but he would happily suck it out of Arthur like a leech. A very pretty leech, but a leech none the less.

"Merlin, you're like ivy. You wrap yourself around me and never let go."

"I can go if you want." Even then Arthur felt Merlin pulling away and grabbed onto his hand.

"Don't you dare. Come here. Can't have you freezing to death can we?" Merlin snuggled back against him.

"So what does that make you then?" Arthur paused.

"Huh?"

"If I'm ivy, what does that make you?"

"Oh," Arthur paused for a moment in thought. "Holly, I guess."

"Oh, how come?"

"Well, you know that song 'the holly and the ivy'?" He felt Merlin nod against him. "Of all the trees that are in the woods, the holly bears the crown." Arthur recited. "And we all know I'm the king round here."

"Oh no, that's your father. You're just the prince." Arthur pouted.

"Still a crown." Merlin sighed.

"And I thought it was because it had one hell of a prick." Arthur laughed at that.

"What am I going to do with you, Merlin?" Merlin braced himself up on his arm and looked down at his lover with a smirk.

"I can think of a few things." Then he lowered his lips to Arthur's. "You know, holly and ivy are always together too."

"Yeah, that too." Arthur reached a hand behind Merlin's neck and pulled him into another kiss.


	3. Mistletoe Kisses

**Title: **Mistletoe kisses

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Mistletoe

**WARNINGS: **General fluff

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Some traditions need to be kept

**Note: **Fic three,prompt borrowed from Ddraigcoch's 'Advent Calender' page on Livejournal.

Merlin walked through the crowded market looking at each stall carefully. It wasn't often that he got a chance to do this. There was just something so… Christmassy about it. The air was so cold, his breath was a white mist. Christmas music played over speakers, a happy background tune that Merlin found himself humming along to. He walked past the huge Christmas tree in the centre of the market, the smell of it filled his nostrils, the smell of Christmas. He couldn't help the silly grin that kept crossing his face.

Christmas with Arthur.

Christmas like it should have been for these last few years.

As he wandered through the market, a particular stall caught his eye. He zigzagged through the people and looked at the items that had caught his eye. He pulled out his wallet and checked that he had enough cash, and then picked out what he wanted. The woman on the stall gave him a knowing look with a bright smile as she wrapped it up and took the money.

Merlin left the market feeling very happy indeed.

-x-

It was late by the time Arthur got in. Nothing unusual about that. He pulled off his winter coat and hung it up on the peg and toed off his polished shoes. He left his briefcase where it was, and walked through the hall and into the front room where Merlin was curled up on the sofa reading.

"Sorry I'm late." He sighed heavily. The next thing Arthur knew was that he had his arms full of Merlin and was being thoroughly kissed. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?" Merlin laughed but still had his arms wrapped around Arthur's neck.

"I don't know; I just… felt like it." Bright blue eyes looked up with a grin. Arthur followed his gaze and noticed the green foliage with white berries hanging from the light.

"Mistletoe." Arthur smiled.

"Well, I've never managed to kiss you under any yet." Merlin told him. "I found it in the market today. Thought you might like it." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin a little tighter.

"Yeah, I do. It's certainly a Christmas tradition I agree with. I guess we have lots of catching up to do then."

"Uh huh." Merlin agreed before they kissed once more.


	4. Jingle What?

**Title: **Jingle What?

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Jingle Bells

**WARNINGS: **General fluff, humour and reference to Achmed, the dead terrorist!

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Arthur meets Merlin's cousin, Mordred.

**Note: **Day four! This is completely inspired by little brother. Seriously, kids!

"Arthur, Mordred, Mordred, Arthur." Merlin introduced the boy to his lover a little nervously. His cousin always had a way of creeping people out, he hoped Arthur would cope. Arthur looked down at the boy as if Merlin had just brought in a collection of snails.

"Merlin?"

"Oh, he's my cousin. We've got to look after him for the night, that ok?"

"Uh, I guess so." The blonde looked at the boy a little doubtfully. The boy stood still, staring right back at Arthur, saying nothing. Finally, he turned to look at Merlin. Arthur couldn't be sure but he could have sworn that the two shared a conversation in that look. The young boy nodded and ran off to look around the flat. Merlin hooked up the boy's coat.

"He likes you." Merlin told Arthur with a smile. Arthur's eyes had followed the boy's exit.

"Oh, how can you tell?"

"The last person he met, he screamed at them in that pitch that only kids can reach, you know, the ear drum piercing one and then kicked them."

"Great!" Arthur sighed. "And we've just let him loose round the flat.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Merlin grinned. They followed the boy through to the living room to find that he had set up Merlin's play station, and was sitting and playing 'Kingdom Hearts'.

"I like the tree." The boy said quietly, not looking away from the screen. Arthur was surprised that the boy actually spoke.

"Now, Mordred, you're mum said you had to practice for your concert. Do that first, then you can play the game." Mordred paused the game and turned to look at Merlin. There was certainly something unnerving in that look. Arthur had seen something similar on his father and that was frightening in itself. "Don't give me that look, sooner you do it, sooner you can play. I'm sure Arthur would like to hear you sing." Arthur gave Merlin a look that suggested otherwise. Mordred sighed and stood up.

"What is it you've got to sing?" Arthur asked trying to be encouraging, despite his reservations.

"Jingle Bells." The boy sighed, clearly not happy with the choice.

"How about you sing first, then I sing my version?" Merlin looked at his lover with a frown. Whatever could Arthur mean by that? Mordred looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. He stood up from his cross-legged position and put his hands behind his back, as he had been taught.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh." The boy began singing, and both men had to admit that Mordred had quite a sweet voice, as most children did at his age. They waited until he had finished then clapped him. Then Mordred turned that stare back on Arthur.

"My turn, huh?" Mordred nodded. Merlin leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, not sure what to expect. "Ok, here goes." Arthur grinned. "Dashing through the sand, with a bomb strapped to my back, I have a nasty plan, for Christma- ow! What was that for?" Arthur looked at Merlin and rubbed his head where Merlin had smacked him.

"You can't teach him that! He's only nine! Achmed is way too old for him! Prat!"

"Spoil sport." Arthur muttered. "At least I got him to sing." Merlin shook his head and smiled.

"What am I going to do with you? I'll go and make his bed up. Behave yourself." Arthur put his hands together and smiled sweetly. "You're no angel. I'll be back in a minute." Mordred had gone back to the game after doing what he had been told. He paused it once more and looked at Arthur.

"When misery guts is out the way, I'll show you." He gave the boy a wink. Mordred looked at Arthur for a moment and then gave the blonde a small smile.


	5. The Long Drive Home

**Title: **The Long Drive Home

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Driving Home For Christmas – Chris Rea - Ddraigcoch

**WARNINGS: **General fluff, slight angst, Arthur singing Lol!

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Arthur gets caught up in traffic.

**Note: **Day 5!

Arthur could see the red lights up ahead. Once again he'd hit traffic. Not surprising this time of day, everyone leaving work, everyone wanting to get home. Arthur was no different of course. He just wished that he could get there that little bit sooner. Get back to Merlin that little bit quicker. He rested his elbow on the window, as his car slowed to a stop. Feeling bored already, he switched the CD player on.

The calming tones of John Lennon and Yoko surged through the speakers. Arthur let his head drop on the wheel. Merlin had been playing with his CD collection again. When the hell had he managed to swap his 'Power Ballads' for 'The Greatest Christmas Songs Ever'? That Merlin was so sneaky. Arthur would have to learn his secret. Merlin could sneak things in like magic. He didn't turn it off though. Before the end of the song he found himself singing along.

Looking at the driver sitting in his car next to Arthur's, he could see him tapping along to his own music. They were all the same really. A group of people having done their day's work and trying their best to get home to their loved ones. The one thing that kept a smile on Arthur's face was the fact that he knew he was the only one going home to Merlin. His Merlin. 'Their loss', Arthur thought happily.

"And so this is Christmas, I hope you have fun, the near and the dear one…"

It was funny how important this song seemed now. He had wasted so much time before he had finally listened to his heart and had gone back to Merlin. Swallowed his pride for once in his life and had apologised.

It had been the most difficult thing he had ever done in his life. The most difficult but the best. And Merlin being the kindest soul he ever knew graciously forgave him… after punching him first of course. Arthur had let him. He knew he deserved it.

Merlin really did mean everything to him. More than he had ever realised before. And now he just really, really wanted to get home. Get home and tell Merlin just how much he meant, show him how much.

Arthur groaned. This really was going to be a long drive home. But it would be worth it. Just to see Merlin's face light up like their Christmas tree, all bright and shining. His eyes sparkling brighter than any fairy lights. How could he have ever thought to have left that? All that love shown so clearly, and it was all for Arthur.

"A very merry Christmas, and a happy New Year, let's hope it's a good one, without any fear…" Arthur smiled. Merlin had given him his second chance and he was not going to waste it. He was certainly never letting go again. Of course there would be arguments. There always were. There needed to be in a healthy relationship. But together they would get through it. Just as long as they remembered how much they loved each other.

The traffic finally started moving and Arthur sighed in relief. Just a bit longer and he would be on clear roads and could drive straight home. And if he broke a few speed limits on the way… well, it would be worth it. For Merlin.


	6. Bad or Good?

**Title: **Bad or Good

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Santa Claus is Coming to Town - Keepthemagicsecret

**WARNINGS: **General fluff

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Arthur's in trouble!

**Note: **Day 6.This has been the most challenging prompt I've had to date! I hope you like it!

"Arthur!" The blonde cringed. Merlin sounded really pissed off. He got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen. Merlin was standing there, arms crossed and a deep frown on his face. "You were supposed to clear up!"

Arthur looked at the plates and cutlery that were still on the side. He had indeed promised to clear up, but he had got so hooked on the football that he had completely forgotten about the job.

When they had officially moved in together, they had agreed they would share chores. Despite the fact that Arthur had never done a day's house work in his life and didn't even know how a vacuum cleaner worked and barely knew how to switch on an electricity socket. Merlin had quickly seen to that of course.

Arthur did the only thing he knew how to do well when Merlin was like this. He pouted. Merlin sighed.

"Don't look like that. You knew you were supposed to do it. You know what? Forget it. I'll do it. As usual, I'm like your flipping servant or something. But you can forget Christmas this year." That made Arthur start.

"What?" Merlin ran the hot water into the sink and added the washing up liquid.

"Well, you know Santa only leaves presents for good little boys, and definitely not ones that pout." Arthur stared at the back of Merlin's head. "You'll just get a piece of coal… if you're lucky."

"What would I do with a piece of coal?" Merlin smiled to himself, he could still hear the pout in Arthur's voice.

"I don't know. Use it to put camouflage stripes on your face?" Arthur gave a very undignified snort.

"Camouflage? Merlin, you really are an idiot. And you're trying to win this argument by throwing Santa Claus at me? You do know he doesn't exist don't you." Merlin looked over his shoulder.

"You so sure about that? We'll see, come Christmas day and you only have a piece of coal to show for it." Merlin gave a really evil grin, "And I didn't know you had a thing for fat old men with white beards."

"I do not! You were throwing him at me! I never said… hey, just stop it now or I won't be able to do anything for a week while I have that disgusting and frankly wrong image in my mind." Merlin sniggered to himself, arms elbow deep in soap bubbles.

"I don't think you would last that long without me. And you do know he sees you when you're sleeping don't you?"

"Wow, I never thought of Santa as a pervert before. Thanks for that, Merlin; you've ruined everything for little children everywhere. Besides, you're the one who throws the covers off when you get too warm. He'd get a right eyeful then." Merlin blushed.

"Well you'll just have to protect me, won't you?"

"I don't think an overweight man in a red velvet suit will be too much trouble for me, Merlin." Merlin felt Arthur sneak up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. Arthur began kissing at his neck and Merlin tilted his head to let him, moaning happily,

"Of course, most of the time you are a good boy… a very, very good boy." Arthur murmured against the pale neck,

"And I thought you liked me bad. Although, Merlin," He purred his lover's name, "Santa doesn't give presents to boy's who cry either. And I'm going to make you cry out so loud, they will hear you in the North Pole." Merlin shuddered happily,

"Who needs presents anyway?"


	7. Cheeky Chocolate

Merlin looked guilty. It was something in his eyes. Arthur narrowed his.

"What have you done?" Merlin didn't quite look him in the eye. Then Arthur noticed it. The net bag on the table. Open. Arthur raised an eyebrow but couldn't hold back the smirk. "Merlin. I told you not to eat those."

"I couldn't help it. They were just sitting there. I only had one." Arthur walked over to the table and picked up the bag and looked at the shiny coins within.

"I think you had more than one. This bag is considerably lighter."

"Ok, so I had one of each size." He replied guiltily. "They don't actually taste that great though. Bit like cardboard chocolate." He shrugged while Arthur gave a confused frown.

"Cardboard chocolate?" Merlin grinned widely.

"Yeah you know, like the chocolate you get in advent calendars, they seem to pick up the taste from the cardboard. That's what mum calls it." Arthur gave an 'oh', still not quite getting it, but wasn't about to argue. Merlin seemed to know what he was talking about, it was best to leave him to it when he was like that. Arthur looked down at the coins then smirked at Merlin. Merlin took a step back. He knew that look. It was similar to the one he himself had given the chocolate coins earlier.

"I've got a great way to make them taste better."

"Oh, um, ok." Merlin replied quietly, not sure what Arthur was up to.

"Bedroom, now. I'll be there in a minute." Merlin nodded not needing to be told twice. There were only two things they did in that bedroom and one was sleep. Merlin was pretty sure they didn't need chocolate for that. He made his way to their bedroom as quickly as he could manage without falling over.

Pulling his shirt off, he felt the cool air touch his skin and sent goose bumps running all over it. He quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes as he heard Arthur calling to him to make sure he was ready. He flipped the switch of the bedside table lamp on, laid himself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping he was right.

"Now, there's a sight I like to be greeted with." Arthur murmured from the doorway approvingly. Merlin raised himself up on his elbows to see Arthur leaning against the door, holding a small bowl in his hand. Merlin smiled a little shyly, he still blushed at comments like that. Arthur walked over to him and placed the bowl on the bedside table, before kneeling beside him. He then ran a finger across Merlin's cheek. "Would you look at that, there's something on your face, Merlin. Let me get that for you." He slowly ran his tongue across the cheekbone, collecting the chocolate that he had left there. Merlin closed his eyes happily.

He felt Arthur's fingers down his neck, followed by his tongue and soon after the same treatment was given to one of his shoulder blades. Every angle that Arthur had said he loved about Merlin, he coated with chocolate then tenderly laved it off again. When Arthur's fingers brushed Merlin's nipples, Merlin shivered. Arthur smirked before leaning down to lick off the chocolate. Merlin moaned and arched against him.

"It tastes fine to me." Arthur whispered. Merlin couldn't say anything. Arthur dipped his fingers into more of the chocolate and ran them down Merlin's chest to his navel. Keeping his eyes on his lover, the blonde slowly ran his tongue down the trail of chocolate.

"Arthur, please." Merlin begged, wriggling his hips.

"Now, now, Merlin. Patience is a virtue."

"Bugger patience, prat." The brunette moaned as Arthur ran his fingers across his hip.

"Now, if you're going to be nasty…" Arthur teased while drawing circles across Merlin's thigh.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, just please!" Arthur smirked, enjoying the power he held over his lover.

"Besides, I'd rather bugger you." Merlin opened his eyes, the pupils dark and wide from lust.

"Do it then."

"Not yet. I haven't finished with you." The brunette groaned loudly with frustration until he felt Arthur's fingers coated in chocolate run over his cock. Merlin didn't have time to make any comment before Arthur quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue. He carefully lapped around Merlin's hardness, careful to make sure every last trace of chocolate was gone. All Merlin could manage were a few strangled sobs as he twined his fingers through Arthur's hair. "Best chocolate I've ever tasted." Arthur purred as he slowly pulled away, leaving Merlin panting heavily. Blue eyes gazed over the lithe body before him, smiling at what he saw.

"Arthur." Merlin managed when he got his breath back. "I want you. Now." Arthur at last agreed he had teased his lover enough. He kissed Merlin's hip before standing up and stripping off his own clothes. Merlin's wide eyed gaze watched every movement avidly. It didn't take him long before he joined his lover back on the bed, lube in hand. He coated his fingers and began preparing Merlin as quickly but carefully as he could possibly manage. He soon had Merlin writhing under his touch. "Come on! I'm ready already. Need you." Arthur smiled like the cat that got the cream… or was about to.

"So impatient." He did agree with his lover though. Coating his own cock, Arthur carefully lined himself up before slowly penetrating Merlin. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out load but couldn't stop the growl in his throat. Arthur, gazing into Merlin's wide blown eyes, waited for the brunette to wriggle beneath him to tell him he could move once more. Words were beyond them now, only moans and pants filled the air between them.

Merlin closed his eyes, revelling in the feel of Arthur filling him, pounding into him, shifting his hips to meet Arthur's thrusts. He curled his long fingers into Arthur's golden locks to ground himself, trying to stay with Arthur. The blonde, watching his lover's every expression, noticed Merlin holding back and wouldn't stand for it.

"Oh no you don't." He managed to pant. Shifting his weight without slowing his thrusts, he moved his hand to stroke Merlin's erection in time to his movements.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled to the four walls as he came hard, his back arching from the bed. Merlin's passage tightening around his cock, pulled Arthur's own climax from him.

Arthur slumped beside Merlin, and the brunette wrapped his arms around him. Arthur closed his eyes happily.

"Best chocolate I've ever had." Merlin whispered against his ear.

"Yeah." Arthur sighed back.


	8. Not All Fairytales Have Happy Endings

**Title: **Not all Fairytales Have Happy Endings

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Fairytale of New York – The Pogues - Ddraigcoch

**WARNINGS: **Starts off nice then gets angsty! Some not very nice words! Flashback of sorts.

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Merlin meets Arthur for the first time.

**Note: **Day 8. Now I know some of you clever people would have noticed the not completely happy atmosphere running through these fics. So here is where you start finding stuff out.

~*~Christmas Past~*~

Merlin had decided to join his friends for a night out on Christmas Eve. He didn't know why this was a good idea, but it would make a change from sitting at home and going to bed early. He wasn't five years old, knowing he had to go to bed before Santa arrived, so why not make the most of it. It had been Gwen's suggestion with Lancelot backing her up, and he agreed.

Drinks had been flowing and the music had been pounding so loud that Merlin could feel it in his chest. He was feeling light and happy but not completely drunk. It was the best feeling, still able to control his actions but loose enough to enjoy himself. The people he was with were all dancing away on the floor, high heels sticking to some drink that someone had spilt earlier, some of the guys getting a little too frisky to be legal, others 'singing' along to the cheesy Christmas music the DJ had decided to intermingle with the usual clubbing music. He hated that stuff, so the cheesy tracks were a relief, and it was just plain amusing to watch Gwen dancing about to 'Rocking Around the Christmas Tree' and Lancelot pretending he knew the words to a lot of the songs.

But that's when he had caught his eye, a handsome blonde standing across the dance floor. Their eyes met, blue with blue, and Merlin could almost feel the electricity between them. It was like the world slowed down and it was just the two of them gazing at each other. Merlin hardly dared to blink, thinking the blonde would disappear, or laugh at him or hadn't been looking at him at all. Merlin didn't want to find out if that was true so continued to stare as he made his way around the dance floor, found himself being drawn to him like a magnet, and suddenly realised he was standing next to the mysterious blonde.

"Hi, I'm Merlin!" He shouted above the music. After a frighteningly breathless moment, the blonde smiled back.

"Arthur."

"Wanna dance?" The brunette tilted his head to the dance floor just in case he wasn't heard. Arthur merely nodded. As Merlin took Arthur's hand to lead him out to the centre of the dance floor, he felt sparks dart right up his arm, leaving him feeling slightly numb. Perhaps he was more drunk than he had thought. Looking back at Arthur, he shivered. The way those intense blue eyes were looking at him from beneath his lashes, made Merlin's stomach do back flips.

At first they danced apart, not knowing really what to do, learning how the other danced, but Arthur soon got closer, sending red up Merlin's cheekbones as he put his hands on his waist as they moved together. Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, when they became so close that not even air could pass between them, Merlin's arms around Arthur, Arthur's hands on Merlin's arse. Gwen whispering 'good catch' in Merlin's ear only made him blush more. Lancelot's sly wink and thumbs up certainly didn't help.

When they sat down after a while, they found a dark corner together, it didn't take long for Arthur to pull Merlin towards him and kiss him. Merlin thought he might have turned into a puddle of mush, either that or he was dreaming. This guy had to have been the most gorgeous man on the planet.

They danced some more, drank plenty and celebrated Christmas day with another kiss.

They saw the New Year in together, in Merlin's bed.

The following Christmas was full of arguments rather than kisses.

"You still haven't told him! You promised me! But of course, I'm just your dirty little secret!" Merlin fumed.

"You don't get it! It could ruin everything! Just being with you has ruined everything!" Arthur snapped back.

"Oh yes, I like that! Blame me! It's always my fault! It's my fault when something goes wrong in the company, when some deal flops, when your dad has a go at you. I'm always the one at fault." His voice petered to a sob and he turned away from Arthur.

"Well it is, you cheap, lousy faggot!" Arthur wished he could have taken the words back the moment they left his mouth, but he wouldn't damage his pride over this. Merlin's face broke his heart when he looked back, eyes burning with pain, but Arthur wasn't going to back down. He was not wrong. There was no way he could tell his father about his relationship with Merlin. He would not admit that he could possibly be gay. Merlin was just a… phase, an… experiment.

"That just proves it. You never did care for me did you? Not really." Merlin sighed, tears welling in his eyes. He walked over to his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He heard the clocks chime twelve. "Happy Christmas, Arthur." He said sadly.

"Happy Christmas your arse!" Arthur spat, his emotions still too high to care or really to notice how much his words were hurting. "I thank God it's our last one." Merlin turned to him then, his eyes cold, his lips a thin line, his hands clenched tight.

"Oh, don't worry, it is."

Merlin would walk his anger off and leave Arthur to stew on his own. He knew Arthur hadn't meant those words. He didn't.

Merlin spent that night on the sofa.

And the next.

Boxing Day, Arthur was gone.


	9. The School Play

**Title: **The school play

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Nativity- nicked from Ddraigcoch's Advent Calender LJ page

**WARNINGS: **General fluff, more questions posed!

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Arthur is not happy about being dragged to Mordred's school play

**Note: **Day 9. I think nearly everyone can associate with this! And if you can't think your selves lucky!

"Do I have to go?" Arthur pouted.

"Yes. Come on. You promised him." Merlin griped Arthur's thigh reassuringly as he parked the car. They climbed out and joined the other families walking into the school. They found seats and sat there waiting. Arthur began to fidget nervously. "Stop it." Merlin hissed at him. "You would think it was you who was going to be on that stage. What's up with you?"

"Just brings back bad memories." Arthur replied but refused to say any more. Merlin decided he would make it his mission to find out what it was that Arthur was refusing to tell him. He took his boyfriend's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Finally the lights went down and the whispers died to nothing. A spotlight appeared, showing a girl and boy in their school uniforms. They were there to narrate the story. Merlin guessed them to be in the oldest class. Another girl appeared in a blue dress as the lights faded up. Merlin guessed this to be Mary. The girl knelt in the middle of the stage imitating housework.

"Mary was alone, when suddenly the room was filled with a bright light." The lights brightened and 'Mary' covered her face. Another girl appeared wearing a white dress, large white wings and a silver tinsel halo.

"Mary, do not be afraid for I have come with joyous news." Merlin nearly cried out as Arthur gripped his hand so tight he thought he heard the bones crack.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He whispered at Arthur. The blonde gave him a guilty look.

"Sorry." He whispered back. Merlin rubbed his hand carefully, eyes back on the play. They continued to watch as Mary went and told a young 'Joseph' with a stuck on beard that they were expecting a baby who was the son of god. They then 'walked' to Bethlehem, where three inn keepers turned them away as their inns were full, but the last, feeling sorry for them showed them the stable. It was here that the baby Jesus was born and a convenient manger was placed on the stage.

They watched as the barn animals appeared around Mary and Joseph to see the baby. Merlin only just managed to hold back a laugh when he realised that poor Mordred had been landed the roll of the donkey. Merlin was fairly sure that his cousin would probably be one of the scariest donkeys to have ever existed. The way he was staring at the doll in the manger should have set the thing on fire. He was joined by a cow, a pig, some chickens, a goose, a cat and some mice. They all stood there 'admiring' the baby as the narrators went on to explain about the great star in the sky, another poor child dressed in white with a silver cardboard star attached to her head and was surrounded by other little stars, one of which was more interested with playing with his star head dress than wearing it.

The narrators went on to explain about the shepherds sitting in the fields watching their sheep, unaware of the great miracle, until the angel visited them and told them. Lots of little angels joined her and the stood with the stars in the 'sky'. It was here that Merlin noticed Arthur tense up again. His back rim rod straight, his mouth a thin line, he even looked a little pale. Taking his eyes away from the stage for a moment, he placed a hand on Arthur's thigh and squeezed it slightly. Arthur looked at him and gave him a small smile. Merlin felt better when he saw him visibly relax, but wondered what Arthur had against angels.

The shepherds and sheep made their way to the stable. King Herod also made an appearance, played with great gusto by one of the older boys. Merlin thought he could have a great career as an actor. The three wise men also arrived which signalled the end of the play. The children were all clapped as they split up into their classes and each class had to perform their song.

Mordred finally got to perform 'Jingle Bells' and managed to find Arthur and Merlin in the crowd. He held their gazes for a moment and gave a small smile and continued to sing.

When they left, Merlin sat in the car thinking. Something happened in that play, something important that he didn't know about Arthur, and he would find out.

Merlin dubbed the mission 'Arthur and the angels'.


	10. Waiting For You

**Title: **Waiting For You

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **2000 Miles – The Pretenders – My own!

**WARNINGS: **Little bit sappy this one!

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **While Arthur is away, Merlin waits

**Note: **Day 10! Only 15 days till Christmas!

"Nononono. Not now!" Merlin breathed against the window and fogged up the glass. He watched with sadness as snowflakes began to flutter down. "Why can't you just wait? Hold off a little." He sighed sadly. Of all the times for it to snow was when Arthur wasn't around. Uther had sent his son off on a diplomatic mission for the business in another country. Arthur was too far away for Merlin's liking.

Merlin wasn't that surprised that the snow had finally fallen. The weather had turned cold and the clouds had been threatening all day. He stood staring aimlessly out of the window for a little longer, until he could no longer watch the falling flakes paint the world outside white, as the window had steamed up.

With a tired smile, Merlin doodled 'M heart A' on the window and finally turned away. He knew it was hopeless watching the empty road for any approaching cars. He had hoped Arthur would be home early, but he knew it was a fruitless wish. Arthur wasn't due back until tomorrow and even then he would probably be held up if the snow continued like it was. It didn't stop Merlin from missing his lover like crazy.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Merlin decided the sofa would probably be a more comfortable place to wait, he hoped he wouldn't start clock watching, counting every minute until Arthur returned. As Merlin sat on the sofa, he found himself tapping his fingers against his thighs. He growled to himself in frustration and let himself slump sideways. His head landed on one of the cushions and Merlin noticed it smelled slightly of Arthur, not like his pillow, but enough. He smiled happily and nuzzled into it.

Before long, Merlin fell into a happy sleep, dreaming of deep purple clouds, Arthur surrounded by a blanket of white, his golden hair a bright halo around his head, his blue eyes sparkling like the diamond snow at his feet.

-x-

Arthur sighed as he finally drove into their parking space. Switching the engine off, he rubbed at his eyes tiredly then looked up at the flat's window. He frowned to himself as he noticed that the Christmas tree's lights were still on. The room glowed a pale orange in the dark. Merlin hadn't forgotten to turn them off had he?

Shutting the door quietly, Arthur made his way to the front room. The first thing he noticed was an odd smudge on the window. He walked over to it and breathed over it. As the doodle was revealed he had to smile. As he turned to look at the tree, the figure on the sofa caught his eye.

Carefully moving over to the sofa, Arthur knelt beside it, looking at his sleeping boyfriend fondly. He delicately brushed an errant curl from Merlin's face. His hair had grown just a little too long again. Merlin whimpered slightly, making Arthur smile a little. Arthur leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lover's lips.

"Hey baby, I'm home." He murmured into Merlin's ear. Merlin sighed happily and his lips twitched into a smile. "Come on, time for bed." He stood up once more, threaded his arms under Merlin's neck and knees and picked him up. Merlin immediately snuggled into him. Arthur held him close and carried him to bed.


	11. Try to Forget

**Title: **Try to Forget.

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Freya

**Prompt: **Last Christmas – Wham! - Babydracky

**WARNINGS: **Lots and lots of angst!

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **It's been nearly a year since Arthur and Merlin broke up.

**Note: **Day 11. This is Babydracky's fic as it's her birthday today! I'm sorry I couldn't give you a happier birthday present. Hope you like it hun! Bon Anniversaire ma chère!

~*~Christmas Past~*~

"Oh come on, Merlin. You have to come out! We haven't seen you for ages. We're getting quite worried about you. You never come out with us anymore. It's like you've died or something. It'll do you good. Besides, Freya's coming." Merlin had almost switched off Gwen's nagging, holding the phone slightly away from his ear. He had been out with them, just not as often as he used to. He just never felt like it these days, but the mention of the girl's name snapped his attention back.

"Freya's coming?" Gwen giggled, happy to get him back.

"Yes of course. She really likes you, you know?" Merlin smiled, not that Gwen could see it. "We'll make it a double date. Me and Lance, you and Freya. It'll be good." Merlin knew he wouldn't be able to argue anyway. Once Gwen got going she was like a bull after a red cloak.

"Yeah, alright, I'll see you in a bit then."

"Yay" Gwen chuckled happily and put the phone down. Merlin sighed and pressed the red button on his mobile. Freya. The girl he had started 'seeing' recently. She was everything he could ever wish for, smart, funny, kind, thoughtful, beautiful. Dark haired, dark eyed and curvy, she was everything 'he' wasn't. It should have been perfect.

But it wasn't.

It was coming up a year since the break up and Merlin was still nowhere near healing. But he hoped this was a step in the right direction. He was moving on, seeing someone else, and getting on with his life. So why the hell was he still thinking about Arthur?

Running his fingers through his too long hair, Merlin jogged upstairs to get changed. He would make an effort for Freya. Arthur could be damned to hell.

-x-

The club practically pounded with music, it was too loud and too full for Merlin's liking but he couldn't leave either. Freya was sitting next to him in the dark corner they had found where the music didn't quite penetrate so loudly and they were able to talk. Gwen and Lancelot were sitting opposite. Merlin watched as the three of them talked, not really joining in. He hadn't really been that talkative of late, happy enough to let the others talk until they expected some input from him. Which he did, but he wouldn't start up his own conversation.

Gwen noticed how lost he looked and gave him something to do.

"Hey, Merlin, it's your round." Merlin blinked at her until she held up her empty glass and shook it slightly.

"Oh, yeah sure." He gave a small smile and turned to Freya. "Would you like a drink?" The girl smiled and nodded. He leant in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before wandering off into the crowd.

The kiss left his lips tingling slightly, but that was all. Her skin was baby soft, so different from the morning stubble that Arthur would have. He could still remember the graze of it against his neck. A warm heat flowed in his stomach, and Merlin knew it was not from the kiss he had bestowed on Freya. It was enough to make him want to cry. He wanted to love Freya so much, but the more he tried, the more he realised it was impossible. His heart well and truly lay somewhere else.

Merlin was so lost in thought; he didn't see the person walking straight at him, hands full of drinks, until it was too late.

"You idiot! Look where you're bloody going!" Merlin blinked.

"Arthur?" The blonde frowned at the mess on his shirt, his eyes narrowed as he heard his name a looked up, then widened in surprise.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked doubtfully, not sure if it really was his ex-lover. Merlin knew he had changed a lot, since Arthur had left. He had let his hair grow, he had lost more weight and was on the verge of being dangerously thin, he had lost all colour and his eyes were more grey than blue. He nodded though.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You're looking…" Arthur couldn't finish his sentence. Merlin wasn't sure if he was pleased to see some guilt in those blue eyes or not. "So, how have you been?" He had to shout over the music. Merlin shrugged,

"So, so." He bit his lip; this would be his one chance. His only chance to know the truth. "Why did you leave?" There. He had said it. Arthur looked away from him guiltily.

"I couldn't stay anymore. I just… I had to leave."

"Right. Sure." Merlin's heart broke all over again. "I… You just… ah…" He took a deep breath and tried again. "I gave you my heart and you just threw it away. But I still… still…" He threw all caution to the wind and almost threw himself at Arthur, their lips met and Merlin could almost feel life burning in him once more. It was what his heart had craved for the whole time they had been apart. This skin was so familiar and yet so different, as if his memory had changed somehow. Arthur didn't exactly reciprocate but when Merlin pulled away, he slightly followed. Merlin stood looking at Arthur for a moment, shocked at himself. Before he could say anything though he was interrupted.

"Who's this Arthur?" A young and pretty blonde attached herself to Arthur's arm. Arthur looked at Merlin for a moment and Merlin watched as those eyes became almost blank. He turned to look at the girl.

"No one, just an old acquaintance." Ouch. That hurt. Merlin felt his heart shatter. It had hurt so much when Arthur had left but that was just cold. He hadn't expected to be introduced as an old flame but to be so casually thrown aside. That had been uncalled for. Merlin gave Arthur a glare before turning around… and finding Freya. Her eyes were full of tears as she ran from him. He ran after her, trying to dodge the people in the club.

He finally found her, sitting on the floor outside with her arms around her knees. Merlin slid down to the floor beside her. Sighing he rested his head against the wall.

"I guess you saw that then?" Freya nodded.

"I saw you kiss him, if that's what you mean." He could hear the tremor in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Freya looked at him and gave a tentative smile.

"I know. I just could never compete with that." Merlin turned to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes you could! You are an amazing person, Freya, you're so loving and generous and I just ruined everything." She wrapped her hand around Merlin's cold fingers.

"It's not your fault. I know you still love him. You are just as kind and loving yourself. And for that I thank you. But you see we're both cursed." She paused for a breath, "Both cursed to love men we can't have." Men looked at her shocked. She smiled again and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I wanted to give you everything." Merlin shuddered, trying to hold back tears.

"I know, and for a while you gave me all you could. But I could never have your heart. I knew that when I met you, I was hoping I could help but I could see that you were lost. But one day, I will repay you for all you gave me." She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Personally, I think you're too good for him. Look after yourself, Merlin." Carefully she stood up once more and began walking away. All Merlin could do was watch.

Gwen and Lancelot finally found him still sitting outside on the floor. Gwen knelt in front of him.

"Where's Freya?" Merlin looked up, tears still in his eyes.

"Gone." He whispered.

"Oh baby!" She wrapped her arms around him, she could feel how bony he had become and it worried her. "Let's get you home." Merlin shook his head.

"I want to see mum."

"We can do that." Lancelot said kindly, crouching down he slid his arm around Merlin's back as Gwen let go. "Come on mate. Let's get you up." He helped Merlin up off the ground and the pair helped their friend into Lance's car.

Merlin was thankful neither of them asked how he had got there in the first place.


	12. How to be Annoying Arthur Style

**Title: **How to be annoying, Arthur style (with a little help from Merlin)

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Christmas socks - Dudufactory

**WARNINGS: **General fluff, slight slashiness verging on porn, socks.

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **This would never have happened if Arthur had done his chores.

**Note: **Day 12. Ok the big phone conversation slipped in there! I don't even know how. It just sort of… appeared out of nowhere. Like magic!

Arthur searched through his drawer once more and still came to the same conclusion. There was only one pair of socks left. Merlin had stuck to his guns this time and was trying to teach Arthur a lesson to make sure he did his chores, without much success. But now Arthur was beginning to see the benefit of doing the washing when he was supposed to, so he could avoid pitfalls like this. He held up the offending pair of socks.

But in the name Pendragon, why the hell did it have to be this pair?

He sighed heavily and pulled them on anyway, trying not to fall over at the same time. It would be very undignified. Then he heard the muffled giggle.

"Merlin. You are such a girl." He turned to look at his sleepy lover, still curled up under the duvet. His eyes were only half open, but it was enough that Merlin could watch Arthur wobbling about. Merlin gave a lazy smile.

"And you're a prat." He replied with a yawn, "I like those socks." Arthur scratched at the back of his head absently.

"You would. You bought them." Merlin simply smiled.

Arthur walked over to the bed, leaned down and gave Merlin a kiss. Merlin tangled his fingers into the short hairs at the nape of Arthur's neck, holding him there.

"Come on. I've got to go to work." He murmured against Merlin's lips.

"Do you have to? You could stay here. All day. In bed with me." Arthur managed to pull back a little so he could look into Merlin's sapphire eyes properly.

"As wonderful as that sounds, you know I can't. Dad would put me on paper pushing for a week and your head on a silver platter. You know that." Merlin smiled at him.

"Yeah. You're dad is such a great humanitarian. It's a good job I love you so much." Arthur leaned in for another kiss before finally pulling away.

"Love you too." He watched as Merlin pulled the duvet close. Arthur wanted nothing more than to climb back in to bed with him, especially as he knew that Merlin was completely naked underneath. He had to dig his nails into his palms to restrain himself.

"See you tonight. Don't be too late." Merlin closed his eyes and snuggled further into the bed.

"I'll try. Lazy student." Merlin gave a dopey smile but kept his eyes closed. Arthur left for work.

-x-

Arthur had to hide his grin behind his hand, as he watched the office look around with frowns on their faces trying to work out where the high pitched 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' tune was coming from. As the music stopped once more they began to relax, until Arthur tapped his foot against his leg where he knew the button lay and started it off again.

His coffee finally done, he took his drink and walked back to his own office, trying not to laugh until he had closed the door. He pulled one leg of his trousers up so he could look at the offending socks. Ok so perhaps they hadn't been such a bad choice. Merlin certainly had a sense of humour. It was certainly making his day more amusing.

After he had caught the sock as he climbed out of the car he had struck on an idea. If he had to endure the incessant noise, so would everyone else. So from the moment he walked in he had kept setting the socks off at random intervals. The latest was his coffee break where normally he would ask his secretary to get it, but couldn't resist walking out himself on the pretence of keeping an eye on the staff and setting the annoying tune off once more.

Settling back in his chair, he leaned back with a smile and drank his coffee. He felt so exhilarated for once, full of energy. There was only one thing he did when he was this wound up. He eyed the phone for a moment before picking it up and dialling the number. After a few rings he finally got a tired sounding 'hello'.

"Are you still in bed you lazy sod?" Arthur drawled down the phone.

"Prat," Came the swift reply. "Maybe." Arthur could hear the smile in Merlin's voice.

"You still naked?" Merlin sniggered,

"Oh so it's that sort of call is it?"

"Come on, baby, indulge me, you know how bored I get sometimes." Arthur purred and settled back in his chair a little more.

"You could have stayed in bed with me." Merlin lowered his voice slightly. "We could have had so much fun." Arthur whimpered, not that he would have ever admitted it,

"Merlin, please."

"Where are you, Arthur?" Arthur closed his eyes.

"In my office."

"You'll have to show me this office of yours sometime, you know. Can anyone see you?" Arthur opened his eyes briefly and looked about. The blinds were shut over the windows.

"No."

"Pity."

"Merlin, you are so kinky." Arthur breathed.

"You love it. Besides, you're the one who rang me." Arthur agreed with a murmur. "Touch yourself for me." Arthur began running his hand down his chest, keeping his eyes closed so he could imagine it was Merlin.

"That feels good." Arthur purred into the phone.

"Lower, go lower, Arthur. Undo your flies and stroke your cock." Merlin moaned back clearly doing the same thing. Arthur moaned as his fingers brushed across his hardening erection. And then the intercom buzzed.

"Mr Pendragon. Your father needs you in the boardroom immediately for the meeting." Arthur growled in frustration. He hit the reply button.

"Thank you. I'll be there in a minute." He kept his voice clipped until he talked to Merlin again. "Sorry, love. Hold that thought. I'll make it up to you when I get back." Merlin gave a deep groan.

"You're father is such a cock blocker. Alright, don't be late then. I can't wait forever." The last was almost a purr once more.

"Yeah, he is. And don't you worry. I'll be leaving as soon as this meeting over. I'm not leaving you for longer than needs be and my father deserves to be left in the lurch. You better be ready for me when I get back." Arthur murmured back with a smile.

"I'll be more than ready. Love you."

"Love you too." Arthur put the phone down, collected himself for a moment then went to the meeting.

-x-

The negotiating was not going well and they seemed to be playing a game of tug of war. Arthur pinched his nose, to ease the growing headache. He ran a foot up his leg to scratch an itch and inadvertently set off 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. Arthur turned a fetching shade of pink. Uther glared at him then continued on.

The second time the socks went off was also accidental and Arthur made a point of not looking at his father.

The third time, Arthur was bored and just wanted to see what would happen.

"God damn it, Arthur! If you set that bloody thing off once more, I will throttle you with your own tie and then I will go to your flat and do the same to Merlin as I'm sure he is behind this!" Arthur looked at his father in surprise, while the rest of the people around the table tried not to laugh.

After that the deal was signed quickly, as they all saw the funny side to the situation, and Arthur was finally allowed to get home and make good on his promise to Merlin.


	13. Without You

**Title: **Without You

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin (sort of)

**Prompt: **It'll be Lonely this Christmas – Mud – my own prompt!

**WARNINGS: **Major angsting

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Merlin goes home.

**Note: **Day 13. An apt day for this fic me thinks. Despite how depressing it is I really like this song and felt it fitted in quite well!

~*~Christmas Past~*~

"Hi mum." Merlin said sadly as Hunith opened the door. His mother's face quickly shifted from surprise to worry.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?" She saw Gwen and Lance standing behind him, both looking nervous and a little upset. "What's wrong?"

"I just… I just needed to come home." He tried to hold back the tears but found that just made it worse. As Hunith opened her arms for him he fell against her shoulder and sobbed the remnants of his heart out. Gwen looked ready to cry herself and Lancelot quickly put an arm around her and pulled her close. Hunith nodded to them as she hugged her sobbing son to her. They both gave sad smiles back and quietly left. Merlin had what he needed now and they knew he was in safe hands.

"Come on, darling. Come inside where it's warm." Merlin sniffed wetly and finally let go of his mother and shuffled inside his old home. Inside was warm and filled with lots of Christmas decorations. Hunith had always made an effort at Christmas. Merlin registered the warmth but didn't truly feel it.

Hunith led him through to the front room and sat him on the sofa. She held his chin up so she could look at him.

"Oh sweetheart, you look so thin. What have you been doing to yourself? Do you want a cup of tea?" Merlin didn't argue, he knew his mum would make him one anyway. Tea solved everything of course. Hunith ran a thumb over a cheekbone and sighed sadly. Hunith quietly slipped away, leaving Merlin alone.

Reddened eyes glanced around the room and fell upon the solitary Christmas tree. Before all of this, it had been an object of an absolute joy. Every year Hunith and he would decorate it and he would jump about the room in excitement, already asking when Father Christmas would be coming. Hunith would laugh at him at tell him he needed to be good. And he would promise that he would and every Christmas he would find gifts under the tree, ready and waiting for him when he came down early on Christmas morning. He wished he still had that innocence, when nothing was more important than finding a present left from the big man in a red suit. He wished he was still that little boy with a huge grin and ears that were too big for him, that hoped he had been good enough to get that bike he wanted. He wished he was still five years old where the most important person in his life was his mum.

Now all that tree stood for now was his loneliness, his tears and his broken heart. The one thing he wanted to find under that tree was one the one thing that Santa could not bring him.

Even after all he had done to hurt him, Merlin still loved Arthur beyond reason. Over two Christmases, Arthur had broken Merlin's heart but he could never stop his feelings. All he wanted was to hold Arthur in his arms, kiss him and know that Arthur loved him back. Arthur was the only one who could fix Merlin. It was the impossible wish.

Hunith returned to the room and sat beside her son, handing him a warm mug. He took it from her and gave her a sad smile. She ruffled his hair fondly and gave him a reassuring smile.

It was going to be a cold and lonely Christmas.


	14. All I Want

**Title: **All I Want

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **All I Want For Christmas is You – Mariah Carey - Differentnotweird

**WARNINGS: **Angst, (very slight) violence, fluff!

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Merlin doesn't want a lot for Christmas. There's only one thing he needs!

**Note: **Day 14. This is the LAST of the Christmas past fics!

~*~Christmas Past~*~

Christmas Eve and Merlin was still at his mum's house. Hunith had tried to her best to keep Merlin fed despite his insistence that he wasn't hungry. He spent most of the time in his bed, sometimes sleeping, sometimes staring blankly at the ceiling. Hunith cried for her son to see him so broken. Merlin had always been such a happy boy, to see him like this was more than she could bear. She had to do something.

She stood in the doorway of Merlin's bedroom and looked at him as he lay limply staring at the ceiling.

"Merlin, sweetheart, why don't you write a Christmas list to Santa? You never know, he might bring you what you want." Merlin gave a deep sigh and slowly turned his head to look at his mother.

"Mum, I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know." She walked over to him and sat on the side of the bed. "Indulge me." Merlin sighed but nodded.

-x-

Later on Hunith looked at the piece of paper Merlin had left on the mantle piece. What she read inside made her sob.

'Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas this year is to have Arthur back.'

-x-

The next morning, Hunith walked in to Merlin's room and found him still asleep. A sad smile crossed her face as she remembered the days when it would have been Merlin waking her up by jumping on the bed and begging to open his presents.

She shook his shoulder gently, then smiled as he blinked open sleepy eyes.

"Merry Christmas, darling." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"M'Christmas, mum." He replied with a yawn. She ran her fingers through his long hair.

"How about I cut your hair for you? It looks so messy." She ruffled it to make a point. Merlin couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, ok."

That was how Merlin ended up answering the door only in his jeans after having a shower to get rid of any hair that had stuck to his skin. His heart nearly stopped when he saw who was on the other side,

"Arthur?" He noticed the blonde give him a quick glance over with a look between guilt and appreciation.

"Hi, Merlin." He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his fringe. "Look, I will totally understand if you want to slam the door in my face. The way I've treated you, it's the least I deserve. But I would appreciate if you would hear me out." Merlin narrowed his eyes but didn't shut the door. Arthur realised he had been granted his time and fidgeted slightly. Merlin didn't think he had ever seen Arthur look so nervous before.

"I'm really sorry about the other night. I'd been drinking, and then you kissed me and I just didn't know what to say. When Vivian turned up, I was just… God, you never deserved that. And when I left last year…" He realised that he wasn't really explaining anything. He met Merlin's eyes and held them.

"It was only when you questioned me about telling my father, that I began to face some truths. I began to realise how much you meant to me, how much I wanted to be with you and how I would die for you if I had to." His eyes flicked away then. "And I was scared. I have never been so damn scared in my life. And I couldn't deal. Instead of talking to you and facing it, I ran. And I lost you in the process." He looked back at Merlin, who had hardly moved.

"For a whole year I pretended, I was fine, that everything was back to normal. I went out with my mates, I saw a few people but I could never understand why they never lasted more than a couple of weeks. Then the other day…" He ran his fingers through his hair once more. Merlin wished he could do the same but kept his face as passive as possible. His heart was daring to beat, hoping that Arthur was truly saying what he was saying. But he was not about to make this easy for him.

"Damn it, Merlin, when you kissed me, everything made sense again, every thing shifted back into focus. I really had been lying to myself. I saw just how shallow those people I've been seeing where, why we didn't last. It was because they weren't generous, or kind, or thoughtful, or so damn loyal. It was because… they weren't you. You really were everything to me and it's only taken me now to realise it… well that and some girl called Freya who decided to come and kick the hell out of me and tell me I was a complete idiot and what the hell was I thinking." Arthur didn't see the surprised smile that flickered across Merlin's lips. "I don't even know her, but I guess she really did kick some sense into me, perhaps out of because…" Arthur cringed then, "I told father… in the middle of a meeting, that I loved you and I didn't care what he thought and I left to come and find you. It's taken me until today to get here."

Arthur gave another deep sigh.

"Look, I'll get to the point now. The point is, Merlin, I love you. I love you more than anything. And I have been an utter prat to have let that get away from me. And god, I am so, so sorry I ever did that to you. You never deserved that and I don't deserve you, but… if you will have me, I want to get back with you. I want to be with you so much, it's killing me. Please?" The last sounded so helpless that Merlin just wanted to wrap his arms around him but there was one thing he needed to do first. He stood up straight and punched Arthur in the face.

Arthur stumbled back, slightly shocked and touched his eye gingerly.

"That was for taking so damn long!" Merlin told him with tears in his eyes. "Of course I'll have you back, you prat." It took a moment for it to sink in and when it did, Arthur's smile could have lit up the heavens. He reached for Merlin and held him in a tight hug, then kissed him until they had to part to breathe.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He panted as he gazed into Merlin's eyes.

"I already did." Merlin smiled back, not quite believing this was real and dreading he would wake up.

"Merlin, you're freezing, get inside." Merlin suddenly felt the cold and agreed but dragged Arthur in with him. He told Hunith who was delighted to have her son back. As soon as she was alone with Arthur, while Merlin went to put on some warmer clothes, she threatened Arthur within an inch of his life that if he EVER hurt her son again she would make him wish that he had never been born.

Arthur promised her with more honesty than he could ever imagine possible that he would never do that again and he would probably do something stupid to himself first.

Merlin promised himself that he would get Freya the best possible present in the world.

-x-

That Christmas, when asked, Arthur would say he got a black eye. Merlin would say he got bruised knuckles and a hefty cold.

Arthur could also say he learned how to breathe again and Merlin had his heart returned to him.


	15. The Christmas Party

**Title: **The Staff Party

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin, Nimueh/Merlin (very one sided)

**Prompt: **Who Spiked the Eggnog? – Straight No Chaser - SmithsonianGirl

**WARNINGS: **Um, alcohol and office porn ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Arthur takes Merlin to the staff party.

**Note: **Day 15. Had to happen really. I didn't know this song before this but it was quite amusing! Somehow the fic turned out a little darker than the song though.

"Come on, Merlin. They're only people." Arthur was almost dragging Merlin along the hall.

"Yeah, people you work with. What if they don't like me?" Arthur let go of Merlin's wrist and turned to look at him. Merlin began fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt nervously.

"They'll like you." Arthur lifted Merlin's chin so he could look him in the eye. "And if they don't, it's their loss and not your fault. Come on." Merlin took a deep breath and nodded. The door to the office was just ahead and the beat was already loud enough to shake through the floor. Arthur wondered once more if it had been a good idea to use this floor for the staff party. It was too late now though, the party was already well under way.

Arthur pulled the door open and the music and laughter hit them like a wave. It didn't take long before they were spotted.

"Arthur." An elegant and beautiful woman made her way over and gave him a haughty look before turning to his partner. "Merlin." A large smile lit up her face. Merlin smiled back.

"Hello, Morgana." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"It's lovely to see you. I hope my dear brother is looking after you." She gave a sly look at Arthur. Merlin smirked.

"Don't be cruel, Morgana. You know he looks after me."

"Be sure that he does. And if I hear that he isn't, I'll be sure to remove that which makes him a man." She held her head high, gazing at Arthur to see if she could bait him.

"Charming as always, Morgana." Arthur told her, eyebrow raised. She smiled back.

"I think you will have to join a queue. I think mum has first dibs." Arthur nodded, cringing slightly, remembering Hunith's threat. "And Gwen second. Speaking of, is Gwen around?" Not long after he and Arthur had got back together, Gwen had taken a position in the Pendragon business as Morgana's secretary. The two had become close friends.

"Yes, she was getting drinks. Lancelot is around somewhere too. I think he was grabbed by a few friends who were trying to convince him that he should come and work here." Merlin laughed.

"They won't convince him. He's all about 'finding himself' at the moment." Morgana nodded and laughed.

"But it is fun to watch them beg. Oh and be careful you two. The vultures are out circling tonight." Her eyes dramatically looked over to a few of the younger female staff members, who were giggling and gazing over at Arthur longingly. She smiled at them both and then blended back into the crowd. Arthur felt Merlin's hand slide from his fingers as he went in search of Gwen, leaving Arthur to mingle with his staff.

-x-

Merlin looked around, a little lost. As he had reached the table where the drink and food were spread, he realised that Gwen was nowhere to be seen. He looked around hoping to spot his friend in the crowd, when he realised he was being watched. He fidgeted nervously as he was approached by a very striking and beautiful woman. She seemed to have a similar air to Morgana. Her amazingly blue eyes held his gaze as her ruby painted mouth pulled up in attractive smile.

"Hello, I'm Nimueh Forsythe, head of the PR department. And who might you be?" Merlin got a distinct impression that he was being sized up.

"Uh, Merlin, Merlin Emrys." A knowing look shone in Nimueh's eyes.

"Oh so you're Merlin." She smiled at him, "Let me get you a drink." Merlin shook his head.

"No, thank you. I'm not drinking." Nimueh looked surprised.

"Oh? I wouldn't have tagged you as the designated driver. But then again, dear Arthur does like to have his servants doing all his dirty work while he can put up his feet on his big desk."

"Arthur's not drinking and I don't when he doesn't. And if you don't mind, that is my partner you're talking about." Nimueh nodded.

"My apologies, but it is very noble of you. But if you insist, I will get you a non-alcoholic drink." Merlin was going to say no need but she had already moved over to the table. Not long after she handed him his drink.

They started talking about random things, nothing important. And Nimueh got more drinks and Merlin found himself more and more relaxed around her. She was an interesting person to talk to full of little stories about the Pendragons. It was only when he nearly fell over that he wondered if something was wrong. He frowned.

"Are you alright?" Nimueh asked, full of concern.

"Just feeling a little dizzy." She carefully took his arm.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here for a breath of fresh air." Merlin didn't argue and let Nimueh lead him out of the room and down the hall to a small office. It certainly felt cooler here and Merlin took a deep breath, feeling a little better. Until Nimueh pressed herself against him.

"What..?"

"Shh. Didn't you feel the connection between us, Merlin. We're two of a kind. Something special, you and I. Don't you think?"

"What… no." Merlin tried to move out of her grasp, but he felt slow, not able to think straight. "What have you done..?" Nimueh smiled at him, as she ran her fingers across his cheekbone.

"Oh don't worry, only alcohol, but enough to dull your senses a little. I needed to get you out of there."

"You spiked my drinks?" He tried pushing her off but didn't get very far.

"I wanted you alone, Merlin. Can't you feel the magic between us? You deserve so much better than that Pendragon boy. You can be so much more than him." She purred the last as she closed the distance between them. Their lips met and Merlin couldn't stop her.

"Get your claws off of him." Arthur practically snarled from the doorway. Nimueh turned to look at Arthur.

"Oh hello, Arthur dear, fancy a little manage et trios? Your boyfriend is so willing." Arthur growled. Nimueh simply laughed, not making a single move away from Merlin. "Oh dear, the little Pendragon still doesn't know how to breathe fire. Maybe one day you will be as powerful as your father, but now, you are just a little puppy."

"Get out." Arthur replied quietly, murder shining in his eyes. Nimueh smiled and finally moved away from Merlin. She ran a finger down Arthur's chest,

"So protective." She moved to the door and looked back at Merlin. "We could be great together, Merlin. Remember that." With a laugh she returned to the party. Arthur moved over to Merlin, worry taken over now that the object of his anger was gone.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Merlin leaned forward and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. The world swam slightly, now he knew what it was he could tell that he was drunk.

"Just a little drunk." Arthur frowned,

"I didn't think you were drinking tonight."

"I wasn't." Merlin mumbled back. It dawned on Arthur what must have happened.

"That witch! I would fire her if could but she's too damn good at her job. Lucky for her."

"I'm ok." He turned his head slightly and found he was right next to Arthur's neck. It didn't take much for him to start kissing.

"Mmmm, Merlin, what are you doing?" Merlin's hands began wandering up and down Arthur's frame.

"Come on, Arthur, we're all alone here." Arthur couldn't resist Merlin when he was like that and quickly began kissing him back. Merlin pulled away and looked around, noticing the desk. He pulled Arthur over to it and pushed him against it.

"Mind the desk, it took me ages to organise that paper work." Merlin grinned.

"This is your office?"

"Yeah." Merlin's grin became positively evil. His fingers deftly began undoing Arthur's belt.

"Oh no you don't. My office. I'm in charge." He didn't stop Merlin but fought to catch up while he switched their places so that Merlin was pressed up against the desk. It didn't take long for both men's trousers to be around their ankles and Arthur had his hand on both their cocks. Arthur started slowly to watch Merlin's slightly glazed expression become unbridled lust, to feel his hips rocking forward to meet his own. Merlin braced himself against the desk as Arthur stroked them to their climaxes. Their joint cries were loud enough to echo around the room. Merlin hoped that the music was loud enough that no-one else heard. Nimueh was all but forgotten.

"We probably should get back to the party." Merlin panted against Arthur's chest. Arthur laughed.

"You know we're going to be the talk of the office tomorrow."


	16. Why so Sad?

**Title: **Why so Sad?

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Christmas Time (Don't let the bells end) – The Darkness - Ddraigcoch

**WARNINGS: **Angsting!

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Arthur can't understand what's wrong with Merlin.

**Note: **Day 16. More angsty stuff! Clearly I blame Ddc for the prompt! ^_^

When Arthur tried to kiss Merlin goodbye and his lover simply turned over, he just thought Merlin was being awkward. He frowned but left quietly.

When he tried to ring Merlin on his coffee break, and then again on his lunch break, and once more on his afternoon coffee break and only got 'This is Merlin Emrys' phone, if you leave a message, just like magic he'll get back to you', Arthur began to wonder if he had done something wrong. It wasn't like Merlin to not answer his phone. Normally he would have picked up and asked if Arthur was alright, unless he had been asleep and Arthur was lucky if he got a grumble. But nothing at all, that was worrying.

He tried to think about what may have happened but nothing came to mind. They went to bed last night happy, very happy in fact. So what could have changed this morning? Had he forgotten something? It wasn't Merlin's birthday and it wasn't their anniversary. No matter what he considered, Arthur still couldn't think of a single reason why Merlin would be upset at him. He decided to get out of work as quickly as he could. This needed to be sorted.

When he finally got home, he found only the Christmas tree lights on in the front room and Merlin sat on the sofa with a blanket wrapped tightly around himself, staring blankly at the tree. Arthur carefully sat down beside him, so as not to startle him. Merlin didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked quietly. Merlin still didn't move. After a while, he replied,

"Nothing." Arthur sighed and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"Come on. I know you better than that. Please, tell me." Merlin sighed deeply.

"You'll think I'm stupid, call me an idiot, smack me round the head, whatever, like you normally do." Arthur turned his head to look at Merlin's profile, noticing the slumped shoulders and protective position.

"No I won't." He told Merlin firmly. "This is obviously bothering you, so please tell me. I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong. I'm not a mind reader you know." Merlin turned his head and Arthur could see he had been crying.

"It's just… I don't want Christmas to end." Arthur wasn't sure what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't that.

"Merlin, I-"

"See, you think I'm an idiot." Arthur sat upright and frowned.

"I never said that."

"But you're thinking it." Merlin pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

"I can't make that judgement. You haven't given me any reason for it." He could feel himself getting slightly annoyed. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself once more. If he didn't know any better he would have thought Merlin was trying to goad him. "What is all this in aid of? It's not like you. Come on, you're starting to scare me." Merlin turned to look at him fully then and suddenly burst into tears. He almost threw himself at Arthur.

"Please don't leave." The blonde sat in absolute shock, where had he got that idea from?

"Merlin, I'm not leaving. Why would you think that?" Merlin clung to him like a limpet to a rock; Arthur could feel him shaking slightly. He wrapped his arms around his lover's skinny frame and rested his cheek on the top of his head.

"It's just- last time you left me on Boxing Day. I don't want Christmas to end because I don't want you to leave. I don't want you thinking that I was a mistake and you can do better somewhere else." Arthur gave a deep breath, taking in the scent of Merlin's shampoo, and closed his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you? So why have you been so off with me today." He felt Merlin tremble under his hands.

"I thought- I thought if I tried to distance myself from you, it wouldn't hurt as much when you left. But I can't do it." Arthur bit his lip.

"Oh Merlin, sometimes you really are an idiot." He heard Merlin whimper slightly. He kissed the top of the dark head. "Have I given you any impression that I was going to leave you?"

"No, but everyday it scares me that you will suddenly go off to work and never come back and I couldn't… I couldn't deal with that again." The blonde shifted slightly and pulled Merlin onto his lap, holding him as close as he possibly could.

"I don't know what's made you think like that. Clearly, I haven't been doing my job properly. But you listen to me. I love you more than anything, there's no way I'm leaving you, not now, not ever. I think I would rather die first. I left you once, and it was the biggest mistake of my life. The day you took me back, I think was one of the happiest days of my life." He pulled back slightly and lifted Merlin's head so he could look into the tear filled eyes.

"I promise you, I am not leaving you. Somehow I will find a way to prove it to you. But for now, believe me; I am right where I belong." He ran a thumb across Merlin's cheek and caught a falling tear. "You are more precious to me than, gold or diamonds or my fortune. I love you Merlin Emrys, with all my heart." He pulled Merlin to him, meeting him for a tender kiss, tasting salt tears on his tongue.

He still didn't really know Merlin had thought those things, but at that moment he decided that he never wanted Merlin to think like that again.

Somehow he would prove to Merlin, beyond all doubt, that Merlin was truly the other half of him, his heart and soul.


	17. A Sort of White Christmas

**Title: **A sort of white Christmas

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **A White Christmas – Kurai1217

**WARNINGS: **Porn, swearing

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **One way or another there will be a white Christmas.

**Note: **Day 17. I bet you weren't expecting this! Sorry this one is a little late. Hope it was worth the wait!

"Do you think it will snow for Christmas?" Arthur asked while almost hanging out of the window to look up at the sky.

"No." Arthur frowned at the abrupt reply and turned to look at his lover. Merlin had his nose stuck in one of his study books.

"What makes you so sure?" Merlin lowered his book,

"It never does. I don't know why we get so excited about it. It never happens. Besides, I can tell." He went back to reading again, obviously not that interested in the conversation. Arthur leaned against the window and folded his arms across his chest and watched Merlin from under his lashes.

"Wow, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today. How can you tell anyway?" Merlin huffed and lowered his book once again, shrugging a shoulder.

"The air doesn't feel right. It's not cold enough yet. Who knows, maybe we will get snow for Christmas. I just doubt it."

"You know, you're creepy when you do things like that." Merlin gave him a sarcastic smile and tried to read his book again. Arthur gazed longingly out of the window, wishing for white flakes to fall. Merlin lowered his book to watch his blonde lover tapping his fingers absently against the wall. Arthur wasn't happy. Merlin knew this attempt at study was doomed to failure so put the book down and walked over to Arthur.

"What's wrong?" Arthur turned his baby blues to his lover and gave a sad smile before returning his gaze back outside.

"I just want it to snow. It would make our first proper Christmas together that bit more perfect, a bit more special." Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.

"It doesn't need to snow for it to be special. As long as I've got you we can have thunder storms and I wouldn't care." Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin's and closed his eyes.

"I know, but don't you think it would be great?" Merlin sniggered slightly.

"You big softie." He tilted his head so he could kiss Arthur; the blonde began to kiss back. "You know," Merlin murmured when they pulled apart, "It doesn't have to snow to be a white Christmas." Arthur looked confused for a moment,

"What? I don't get it." Merlin's grin became almost evil.

"Oh, you'll get it all right." Arthur's stomach twisted at that tone, a shiver of delight ran through his body to match.

The blonde followed Merlin with anticipation as they moved to the bedroom. Merlin turned on him the moment he stepped through the doorway, their lips meeting once more in a bruising kiss. Arthur felt his skin tingle where Merlin's long fingers ran over him.

Arthur leaned back against the wall as Merlin pulled his lips away only to have them return against his neck. He hissed as he felt teeth bite down and mark the golden flesh. High necked shirts for a week again then. Not that Arthur minded Merlin marking him, he would show those marks off to the world if he could, but it didn't look so good in his job, and his father wouldn't be impressed either. He moaned slightly as Merlin ran is hands over Arthur's chest and lower across his abdomen, stopping just short of where Arthur really wanted.

Merlin grinned as Arthur rocked his hips impatiently against him but gave his lover no such relief. In fact he moved his hands back up again,

"Tease." The blonde murmured before running his tongue along Merlin's ear. He felt his skinny lover shudder against him and he couldn't hold back the smirk, even if he had wanted to. He knew exactly what turned Merlin on and planned to use it to his advantage. But Merlin decided to play dirty. Pale, long fingers found the hem of his t-shirt and slowly made their winding way upwards until they brushed against sensitive nipples. Arthur had to bite his lip, which made Merlin grin all the more.

Deciding he wanted access to more flesh, Merlin pulled the t-shirt up and Arthur pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. Fingers returned to their teasing and Merlin's lips soon followed, his tongue flicking out to tease one of the nipples. Arthur growled in his throat.

Moving his hands away, Merlin trailed gentle fingers downwards and across Arthur's navel making him flinch slightly. If Merlin didn't want this so bad, he would have teased Arthur a little. The blonde always said he didn't have any weaknesses. Merlin knew better. Arthur definitely had one or two ticklish spots and that was one of them. Instead, his fingers trailed lower, teasing at the waistband of the blonde's trousers instead before one slid lower and teased at the enclosed hardness.

"Want something, love." Merlin purred.

"Think you already know the answer to that." Arthur moaned back. Another grin before Merlin began to undo the trousers and pulled them down over Arthur's hips and let them fall the rest of the way to the floor. The blonde stepped out of them and Merlin pulled away, allowing Arthur to pull his own Calvin Klein's off. Merlin couldn't resist temptation and slapped his palm across one rounded buttock. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Merlin admired the slight redness that flared across the skin.

"It was there." His eyes glinted with mischief. Arthur turned and pointed at him.

"You'll pay for that." Merlin smiled happily,

"Promises, promises." Arthur walked over to the bed and laid himself on it, positioning himself on his back so he could watch his lover.

"You're wearing far too much." He said simply, eying Merlin from head to toe. Merlin heartily agreed with this and pulled his own t-shirt over his head. He heard Arthur moan happily and when his own eyes fell back on his blonde lover, he could see Arthur had his gaze on him while stroking at his firm length. It was certainly a sight to behold. Merlin paused just to watch his lover for a moment. As much as Arthur enjoyed having Merlin watch him, it wasn't what he truly wanted. He held his hand out to Merlin, a gesture which suggested his lover joined him on the bed. Merlin understood perfectly well and almost tore the rest of his own clothes off.

Kneeling on the edge of the bed, Merlin crawled up the bed, keeping his eyes fixed on the blonde's. Merlin often looked clumsy and awkward but in moments like this he was as elegant as a cat. Arthur thrilled at moments like this. Pausing beside his golden lover, Merlin leaned down for a kiss. Arthur ran a large hand down the pale side, resting on a jutting hip. Merlin smiled down at him and brushed Arthur's fringe away from his eyes before reaching to the bedside table and grabbing the small bottle that resided there.

Arthur parted his legs so Merlin could nestle between them, his hand still continuing it's slow pace. Merlin soon put a stop to that. Arthur pouted.

"Oh stop it," Merlin told him, "besides, I can give you so much more pleasure than what your hand could ever do."

"That's true." Arthur panted slightly, watching Merlin coat his fingers liberally in lube. Arthur shifted his hips slightly and pulled one knee up. Merlin trailed his fingers down until he found what he was looking for and began teasing the tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing a finger in and beginning the slow but pleasurable job of preparing his lover. Arthur moaned at the intrusion, used to the feel of Merlin's fingers now. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of it, knowing Merlin would take his time.

Merlin watched the calm face of his lover and quickly decided he wanted to change that. Shifting slightly, he lowered his mouth to Arthur's erection. He smirked slightly as it twitched in response to his warm breath, and then ran his tongue across it. Arthur would have hit the ceiling if Merlin hadn't had the forethought to hold his hip down. The brunette didn't give his lover a chance to make any comment as he opened his mouth and took Arthur's length in.

"Merlin!" Arthur gave a long and drawn out moan, feeling that warmth surrounding his cock. He wanted nothing more to thrust into that warmth and take his pleasure from it while Merlin's fingers still filled him, but the firm hand on his hip prevented him from doing so. Arthur looked down to watch those beautiful lips take in his cock. It made Arthur pant heavily just to watch him, those lips were made for that. And then Merlin did that thing with his tongue that made Arthur see stars. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. If you keep doing that I'll come before we get anywhere." Merlin knowing the truth of this, carefully pulled away and looked down at his lover with a smug smirk.

Now having three fingers filling Arthur, Merlin decided his lover was ready for but had to tease him one last time. Twisting his fingers slightly, he found the small bundle of nerves that lay within his lover and stroked over them carefully. Arthur's back arched as he cried out. Merlin waited until he relaxed once more before pulling his fingers away.

"Shit, fucking bollocks, Merlin! You're going to kill me one of these days." Merlin grinned,

"But what a way to go."

"Don't be such a fucking tease. I need you." Merlin knelt back and looked down at Arthur, eyebrows raised.

"Well, if you're going to be like that." Arthur whimpered,

"Please, Merlin. Sorry." He knew Merlin was only teasing but he didn't want to give Merlin a chance to leave him hanging like this. He sat up and took Merlin's wrist, carefully and pulled it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on his pulse point. "Make love to me." He whispered finally. Merlin nodded, his smile more sedate, knowing Arthur meant it. He reached for the lube once more only to have it pulled away from him. "Let me?" Merlin bit his own lip and closed his eye as he felt Arthur liberally coat his neglected cock. He had been fine until that moment, allowing himself to focus on Arthur, but now he was aware of it, it was almost painful. Arthur let the bottle fall to one side and lay back down, shifting his hips once more to make sure he was comfortable.

Guiding himself, Merlin slowly sank into the tight heat, gritting his teeth so as not to come instantly. Sinking into Arthur like this always felt so good.

"You ok." Arthur murmured beneath him.

"Shouldn't I – be the one- to ask you that?" Merlin panted, eyes closed tight. Arthur brushed his fingers through Merlin's hair.

"I'm fine." Arthur wrapped one of his legs over Merlin's hip. "See, now come on. I know you want to." Merlin opened his eyes to meet Arthur's, a small smile tugging at the blonde's lips. Arthur rolled his hips slightly to make the point. Merlin nodded and pulled out slightly and pushed back in, just a small movement to find his rhythm. He closed his eyes as pleasure seared through his body. Arthur moaned below him and wrapped his arms around Merlin's. Merlin started up his steady pace until his brain shut down and instinct took over, the thrusts becoming deeper and faster.

"God, Arthur." He managed to pant, getting lost in the pleasure of his lover's body. He could feel the fire starting in his belly and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He had enough sanity left to shift his weight to one arm and slid from Arthur's grip to wrap his hand around Arthur's leaking erection and help his lover along. Arthur groaned deeply as he felt Merlin's fingers on him once more and the build was almost instantaneous.

With Merlin filling him and his hand pumping in time Arthur let himself fall, his orgasm exploding from him, a loud groan ripped from his throat, white covering his stomach and Merlin's hand. With Arthur's muscles tightening around his cock, Merlin only needed a few more trusts before he hit his own climax and shouting Arthur's name to the four walls.

Before he collapsed, Merlin pulled out of his lover and slid to his side. Arthur managed to wrap his arm around him as Merlin rested his head on a broad shoulder. With a sleepy grin, Merlin ran a finger through the stickiness that cooled on Arthur's stomach.

"Told you it didn't have to snow to be a white Christmas."

Arthur gave a throaty laugh and held Merlin a little tighter. It was the best 'white Christmas' he had ever had.


	18. Santa and Rudolph

**Title: **Santa and Rudolph

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer - FemaleSpock

**WARNINGS: **I'm hoping it will make you go 'awwww'

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Arthur and Merlin go for a walk

**Note: **Day 18. This has very little to do with the song sorry!

Although it hadn't snowed… yet (as Arthur kept insisting), it had turned bitterly cold. This of course didn't stop Arthur wanting to be all macho and go for walks in the freezing park and naturally, wanting to take Merlin along.

"You're acting like a petulant dog not wanting to go for walkies." Arthur smirked, hands on hips as he watched Merlin making an idiot of himself.

"Why don't you just put a collar and leash on me then." Merlin grumbled.

"Ooh, don't tempt me." Arthur eyed Merlin up as if imagining the said attachments around his pretty, pale throat.

"Stop it, Arthur," Merlin said slightly nervously, "Besides, I'll freeze out there. I'll turn into a human ice pop, all hard and stiff." Arthur snorted and walked over to Merlin, placed his hands on the narrow hips and pulled him close.

"There's only one part of you I like hard and stiff, and I'm fairly sure the cold won't help that, so I'm going to make sure you're wrapped up warm, ok?"

"Alright," Merlin grumbled, "but I still can't understand why you want to go anyway." Arthur nuzzled his nose against Merlin's ear.

"Can't I just go on a walk with my boyfriend?" Merlin smiled. It wasn't very often Arthur was like this.

"Yeah, alright. You really are soppy sometimes."

"That's your girliness influencing me." Merlin laughed as he walked into their bedroom to find the warmest clothes he could get his hands on.

"Keep telling yourself that. You're the only one who believes it."

-x-

It was certainly cold in the park. The trees glittered as if they had been dusted with glitter and the grass crunched under foot. It was a prefect little winter wonderland. The only people the pair had met were a few dog walkers. Arthur held Merlin's hand, slightly swinging between them as they walked, unafraid to show their relationship while there was no-one around. The blonde was still a little nervous over such shows of public affection. But Merlin hoped that one day, he would stop caring about what the world thought and do these little things anyway.

Arthur shot a glance at Merlin and sniggered to himself, but it was loud enough for Merlin to hear.

"What?" He knew he looked a little… odd, considering he was wearing a big woolly jumper underneath his coat and the scarf his mum had knitted him and a beanie hat so that his ears were covered. Arthur thought he looked a little like the Stay Puft marshmallow man from Ghostbusters, but wasn't cruel enough to say it out loud. He actually thought it was rather endearing, but it wasn't that that Arthur was laughing at.

"Oh, nothing, Rudolph." Merlin frowned,

"What?" He put his hands up to his nose and rubbed it slightly, feeling it was completely numb.

"Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

"Oh, sure… Santa." It was Arthur's turn to frown.

"I'm not wearing red… or have a beard. What are you talking about Merlin?" It was Merlin turn to snigger.

"It's not just that that makes Santa who he is." Arthur looked down at himself in confusion then back at Merlin. "When did you last weigh yourself, Arthur?"

"I'm not fat!" Arthur pointed at Merlin, telling him firmly. Merlin tilted his head slightly.

"Well, it's either that or…" Arthur's hand fell.

"Or what?" That damned grin returned.

"When are you due, darling?" Arthur whacked Merlin round the back of his head.

"I'm not pregnant either, Merlin. Even you aren't that stupid."

"Pity." Merlin sighed sadly. Arthur could read that there was genuine sadness there. He wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and pulled him close.

"Maybe one day… we could adopt?" He murmured quietly. Merlin's head shot up and looked at Arthur with surprise.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course." Arthur replied in all seriousness. "There are too many children in this world without families." Merlin gave him a bright smile.

"You would make a wonderful father." Arthur smiled back but couldn't help the jibe,

"And you would make a wonderful mother." Merlin dug him in the ribs playfully. "Come on, Rudolph, guide me home." Merlin took Arthur's hand again and they began to wind their way back through the park. Merlin's nose may have been a little red from the cold but on the inside he glowed with a warmth and happiness he had never known.


	19. Family Time

**Title: **Family Time

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Wonderful Christmas Time – Paul McCartney - CorneliusSigan

**WARNINGS: **Some humour but fairly tame all round for me

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Arthur takes Merlin home

**Note: **Day 19. This answers the question many of you have been waiting for ^_^ Sorry CS Somehow it didn't really follow the song much!

"Come on, Merlin. We've got to get going. Aren't you ready yet?"

"No." The muffled reply came from under the bed. Arthur sighed and watched the pair of legs that sprouted from the bed, wriggle a bit.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Hiding." Arthur laughed and walked over to the bed, grabbed both ankles and pulled. Merlin slid out, holding onto a pair of very shiny dress shoes.

"Hi. Um… found them?" He smiled nervously and waved the shoes.

"Idiot," Arthur huffed, looking down at his lover, "Come on, it's not that bad."

"Oh sure. He's your father, you can say that. He would much rather tie me to a stake and watch me burn slowly and painfully because I bewitched you into loving me." Arthur smiled and crouched down beside Merlin was still sprawled over the floor.

"No he wouldn't. He might seem harsh sometimes but he does like you, really." Merlin raised an unbelieving eye brow. "He hasn't really tried to kill you and I'm still with you. What does that tell you?"

"That he's biding his time?" Arthur cuffed him round the ear.

"Stop being such a girl over this. He's invited us over for the family get together. The least you can do is turn up… and be nice." Merlin looked away,

"Alright." He sighed sadly. "But I'm doing this for you. Not him." Arthur smiled and helped his skinny lover off the floor.

-x-

Camelot Manor was a house that Mr Darcy would have been proud of. It was huge. And old and generally quite beautiful with its pale walls and delicate architecture. Who ever had built it had built it with love. Merlin had been absolutely flabbergasted when he had first seen this place and really had wondered what he had done to deserve to be with Arthur. His lover was rich beyond belief, he probably should have been a prince and Merlin in comparison was not much better than dirt. It was rather daunting and even seeing it now made Merlin's head spin.

"Calm down." Arthur murmured, placing a reassuring hand on Merlin's thigh as he steered up the winding driveway.

"This place still gets to me." Merlin replied quietly, admiring the lights that ran up the drive. It seemed Uther had gone all out for Christmas.

"I know." Parking the car, Arthur turned to face Merlin. "Stay calm ok." The brunette nodded taking a deep breath. "I'll leave you to take the bags in and settle in. I need to and speak with father." Merlin nodded thinking himself once more as the pack horse but let it slide. He knew that Arthur was giving him time to adjust.

Arthur walked ahead leaving Merlin to follow with their bags. It did seem a lot of effort for just a few days but Merlin knew better than to question it. Stepping over the threshold, he was immediately confronted by Morgana.

"Hello Merlin." She smiled brightly. "I wondered if you had been dragged along as well." Merlin gave her a bright smile. "Still doing all the dirty work I see."

"You know Arthur."

"Here, let me help." She pulled one of the bags from him.

"You don't have to do that."

"Of course I do," She replied brightly, "I have perfect manners, unlike my dear step brother, it would be my pleasure. And besides, I know where you're staying." It was only as she mentioned it that Merlin realised that Arthur hadn't said where they would be sleeping. He didn't even know if Uther would let them stay in the same room, let alone the same bed. As the house was that big, it could also have been very likely that Arthur would be on one side of the house and he would be on the other, probably in the servant's quarters.

He followed Morgana up the grand staircase and down a few corridors. He didn't know if he could ever get used to something like this. He was sure he would probably get lost if left to his own devices. The house was a labyrinth of corridors, flights of stairs and hundreds of rooms.

"Here you go." Morgana pushed a door open to reveal the huge bedroom. Merlin was sure that their entire flat could fit into the one room. He looked at the beautifully carved four poster bed and realised that both he and Arthur could lie next to each other spread out and still not be able to touch each other. "I'm sure Arthur will join you soon."

"So we are sharing then?" He murmured quietly. Morgana laughed.

"Uther may be a little medieval at times but even he doesn't want to upset Arthur by trying to split you two up." Merlin blushed slightly. "Now, when you're ready have a look around. You would be amazed at what you can find in this place." She moved over to Merlin, gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "It's good to see you again Merlin."

"And you Morgana." With that she swept out of the room in an elegance only she could manage.

-x-

A little while later, Merlin decided he would take a wander at Morgana's suggestion. Managing to back track the way they had come, Merlin found the main staircase and walked down it, admiring the hall as a few people were decorating it for the big party tomorrow. His eyes fell upon the giant Christmas tree. Merlin was sure he had never seen any tree that big indoors. It was very impressive and somehow very Uther. It was decorated very traditionally in red and gold. Merlin knew that both the Pendragon men had similar tastes, right down to colour it seemed. It was a bigger version of what they had at home, but Merlin knew that it had been done without the love and care that had gone into their own.

He watched as a few children ran past, laughing and screaming. Merlin guessed them to be other relatives that had come down early for the party. His wanderings went unnoticed. Walking away from the main hall, Merlin decided on a corridor and followed it. At the end he came across a set of double doors. Pushing them open, and praying it wasn't Uther's study, he walked into the room beyond.

What he actually found was a huge library. Merlin eyed the books with wonder, not even knowing where to begin, when one particular shelf caught his eye. It was filled with something that didn't look quite right. As he got closer he realised they were folders. Curiosity being what it was, Merlin instantly pulled one out and opened it. Inside he found photographs. The files were a collection of photographs.

Looking at the file he held, his eyes fell upon a beautiful blonde woman, smiling brightly. Underneath was a date and inscription that simply stated 'Ygraine'. Merlin looked closer and noticed a few similarities. This had to be Arthur's mother. He ran a careful finger over the face and sighed sadly. He slid down the wall beside the bookcase and began to flick through.

After a while, he began to find pictures of a baby Arthur and was soon following his progress through his life. He had been such a cute little boy. It was only when he came across a particular set of pictures that he realised he had found the answer to the puzzle he had been trying to solve. The case of 'Arthur and the Angels' had just been closed. He held the file to his chest happily. Blackmail material right there!

-x-

"There you are!" Arthur said his voice filled with worry and concern. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"It's not my fault that your house has more twists and turns than Aladdin's cave." Merlin smiled as he pulled his eyes away from the photos he had been observing.

"What are you up to anyway?" Merlin grinned.

"Finding out one or two things about you, that you neglected to tell me." He held up the photo album that he had found his answers and watched Arthur's face turn a fetching shade of red. "Care to explain? Is this why you were so fidgety at Mordred's nativity play." Arthur looked a little guilty and came and sat down next to Merlin.

"Yeah. It was bad enough doing that, without being reminded about it."

"But you look so cute." Arthur frowned as Merlin ran his hand over the pictures. "White really suits you… as does the dress." Arthur groaned. "The tinsel halo and wings look very realistic too." Arthur grabbed Merlin by the neck and nuggied him. "Stop it! Ow! Arthur, stop it!"

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Now, now boys!" Morgana grinned from the door. "What could Merlin have done to deserve such treatment?" Arthur scowled at her. Her clever green eyes fell on the album that was precariously balanced on Merlin's lap. "Oh, I see." She managed to walk over to the two who were still tussling on the floor and whipped the album away.

"Give that back." Arthur growled his arms still full of wriggling Merlin so unable to do anything.

"Oh Arthur! This is when you were Angel Gabriel! You really did look lovely in that dress you borrowed from me." Arthur released his grip on Merlin, who proceeded to roll on the floor with laughter.

"You," he pointed at Merlin, "can sleep on the floor tonight. And you," He pointed at Morgana, "I'll think of something." Morgana smiled and floated away. Arthur noticed she was wearing one of her graceful evening dresses. Morgana smiled knowingly.

"I suggest you use that anger and put it to better uses, like fucking Merlin more." Merlin's laughter had stopped after Arthur's threat but hearing Morgana say that made him choke instead. Morgana gave him a wink. "Oh and you have an hour before dinner." She closed the door behind her as she left. Merlin rolled over and looked up at Arthur from the floor.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Arthur looking a little stunned but nodded.

"I think this is one time I might take her advice." He turned smouldering eyes on Merlin. Merlin shivered with anticipation. "We've got plenty of time. Fancy trying that bed out?" Merlin nodded and let Arthur pull him up off the floor, then followed him to their room to work some of that anger out of Arthur.

They would be a few minutes late for dinner.


	20. Christmas at Camelot

**Title: **Christmas at Camelot

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin, Gwen/Lancelot, ???/???

**Prompt: **Merry Christmas Everybody – Slade - Morgsy

**WARNINGS: **Fluff, porn, a moment of 'ew' and maybe a laugh or two

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **It's the big Christmas party in the Pendragon household

**Note: **Day 20. I am SO sorry about how late this is! I blame work (having to do night shifts) and the sheer damn size of this 'ficlet'. It was never meant to be this big!

Merlin woke up warm and comfortable, surrounded by huge pillows, a fluffy duvet and a very warm and cuddly Arthur. He smiled to himself, and enjoyed the moment. It wasn't often that Arthur decided to use him like a teddy bear during the night so it was a moment to savour when it did happen. Of course it didn't last long. Arthur practically purred as he woke. Merlin couldn't resist thinking how gorgeous the blonde still managed to look even with bed hair and dopey eyes. If anything it made him look even more adorable.

"Morning." Merlin smiled, while running his fingers through Arthur's hair.

"Morning." Arthur murmured back, kissing Merlin's shoulder.

"You know, I think it snowed last night." Arthur braced himself on his arms, looking at Merlin with hope.

"Really?" He didn't wait for an answer before flinging the duvet off and going to look out of the window.

"Argh! Arthur! That's cold!" Merlin grabbed the duvet back and wrapped it around himself to try and keep the heat in, while admiring the 'view'. Arthur looked back at Merlin with childish delight.

"You're right. It did snow."

"Badly?"

"Everything is completely white. It's got to be at least two feet deep out there, if not more." Just the thought of snow made Merlin shiver, he was perfectly happy and warm where he was.

"That's great, that is." He mumbled. "How is everyone supposed to get to the party?" Arthur's happy smile dropped a fraction and Merlin was sad for making it happen. Arthur looked back outside.

"It's ok. Father always gets the gardener to salt the drive and he's a member of the local council too. He'll call in a few favours and make sure the roads are clear. It's only this little country one that will be any problem and he'll have it sorted before everyone arrives. He's spent too much money and expecting too many important people for this party not to happen."

"Important people? I thought this was a family party." Arthur gave him a guilty look.

"It is a family party, and friends and work colleagues and people father is trying to do deals with. The Pendragon Christmas party is an important time for our business; some of our most important deals have been made during this party." Any happiness Merlin had seemed to drain out of him.

"Oh, Ok." Arthur could see the disappointment on his lover's face. He walked back over to the bed and sat on it, reaching over and cupping Merlin's face in his palm.

"But that doesn't mean I won't be spending time with you. You are the most important thing to me. I just might have to go off a few times to help father but you are and always will be my main concern. Alright?" Merlin nodded. He knew he wouldn't stop Arthur if he had to work. It was his job after all and he had only got as far as he had through hard work. Uther hadn't handed it to him on a silver platter as many parents would. Arthur had had to work for it. "Right, so now I suggest we get up, get dressed and go sledging." That put a smile back on Merlin's face.

"You are such a big kid sometimes."

"All work and no play, makes Arthur an unhappy boy." Arthur winked at him before going to get dressed.

-x-

Sledging, as it happened, was great fun. Arthur had dug out an old sledge that he claimed he had built himself when he was younger. Really it was too small for the both of them, but that didn't stop them clinging on to each other as they slid down the hill in the fields near the Pendragon estate.

Merlin knew that tomorrow he would be covered in bumps and bruises, but to see Arthur acting like a ten year old boy with not a care in the world made it worth it. That and knowing that Arthur would kiss all those bruises come morning.

They were enjoying themselves so much they didn't realise long they were out and it was only when Merlin began shivering from the cold that Arthur looked at his watch.

"Oh shit! Time to go, Merlin."

"What? Already?" Arthur smiled.

"We've been out here for hours. Time flies when you're having fun. We've got to get back and get ready for the party. Besides, you're lips are starting to go blue." Merlin shivered on queue.

"I guess I am cold. But it was so much fun." Arthur nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it was nice." He took Merlin's hand and began the walk back to Camelot manor.

-x-

"Mum?" Merlin stared at the woman who was standing looking at the tree in the main hall. Hunith turned a bright smile at her son and Arthur.

"Hello, darling. How are you, Arthur?"

"Fine thank you, Mrs Emrys." She tutted at him but continued to smile.

"Now, Arthur dear, how many times have I told you to call me Hunith. You are part of the family, you know. We'll have none of this 'Mrs' stuff thank you." Arthur nodded.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked, still perplexed by the arrival of his mother.

"Oh, Uther sent me an invite. I couldn't resist. I finally get to meet Arthur's family that I've heard so much about."

"And like you said yourself," Arthur added, "You're family."

"Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! He's scaring us!" Two girls ran from one of the rooms nearby and hid behind Arthur.

"Now, what are you two on about?" One of the girls pointed at the room they left as a familiar face looked out.

"Mordred's here too?" Merlin asked with surprise.

"Yes," Hunith sighed, "You're aunt got called into work again and asked if I could look after him. Besides, the invite did say 'plus guest'. Anyway, look at the two of you. You're drenched to the bone. You'll catch your deaths like that. Go get warmed up." Merlin gave her a fond smile. A true mother through and through.

"I'll see you later then." Hunith nodded and watched the pair as they walked up the stairs and to their room, a fond smile of her own on her lips.

-x-

Merlin stood under the warm spray, feeling his skin tingle from the warmth. He purred happily as heat began seeping back into his slender frame. The shivers slowly stilled as the cold was washed away.

"You know, there's more than one way to warm up." Arthur breathed against his ear. Merlin shivered for an entirely different reason. He gave a delighted whimper as he leaned back against Arthur's toned chest and let his lover wrap his strong arms around him. Large hands caressed the pale skin and left goose bumps of pleasure wherever he touched. Merlin raised his arm so he could loop it around Arthur's neck and run his fingers through wet hair.

While nibbling along the shell of Merlin's ear, Arthur's fingers traced gentle circles down Merlin's stomach and hip, drawing ever closer to the place where Merlin wanted him to touch. Slim hips thrust a little in encouragement and impatience, which rubbed his buttocks against Arthur's straining cock.

Merlin let his head fall back onto Arthur's shoulder as his lover finally took him in hand. Fingers, gentle at first, soon gripped more tightly and Merlin couldn't help but thrust into that firm hold. He closed his eyes to enjoy the mixed sensations of the spray of water against his skin and Arthur's solid form surrounding him, little moans escaping him as Arthur's pace became incessant.

"Come for me." Arthur growled against Merlin's throat, as he nibbled down the tense skin, and Merlin did with a harsh cry. He let Arthur take his weight as his legs gave out on him. For a few moments, the blonde simply held him, letting him enjoy the moment, until he was able to stand on his own again. It was then Merlin remembered Arthur's 'problem'.

"Let me take care of that for you." His voice sounded rough to his ears but he could feel Arthur's smile against his neck. Arthur had always said he enjoyed hearing Merlin sound like that; it showed how much he had enjoyed himself and the fact that Arthur had done that to him.

"We haven't got time," Arthur sighed back, "don't worry, I'll be fine." Merlin turned in Arthur's arms and pushed the blonde against the cold shower wall. Arthur hissed slightly as his skin spread with goose bumps. Merlin's eyes still dilated from his own enjoyment, met Arthur's in a stubborn look.

"I insist." He carefully dropped to his knees in front of Arthur and braced his hands against his lover's hips. Slowly he ran his tongue down the thick shaft in front of him, catching the drops of water that hung from it and then teasing at the slit, making Arthur groan. His eyes flicked upwards to meet Arthur's, those baby blues watching him with such intensity that it made Merlin's stomach twist. Keeping his eyes on his lover's, Merlin slowly took Arthur's cock into his mouth.

The blonde bit his lip hard, not able to look away from the sight of his lover taking in his cock centimetre by centimetre. Seeing those perfect lips stretched over his hardness while those sea blue eyes gazed up at him. It nearly made Arthur want to come right there, but biting is lip a little harder helped. He couldn't break his gaze away from Merlin. Just watching him made it all the more pleasurable.

Using his hand to stroke what he couldn't get into his mouth, Merlin quickly brought Arthur to a state of deep moans and stuttering breaths. Arthur's hands tried to grasp on to something, anything, sliding uselessly against the tiles on the wall behind him. His hips trying to thrust forward but a firm hand kept them pressed against the cold wall. It didn't take much to get Arthur to climax. A few flicks with his tongue in a way that Merlin knew Arthur liked, partnered with firm strokes with his hand had Arthur calling out Merlin's name in a long, drawn out moan, his head thrown back and eyes closed tight.

Merlin stood once more and leaned against his lover, giving him what support he could. Arthur rested his head on Merlin's shoulder, his breath still coming in short pants. Merlin gently stroked the hair at the nape of his neck until Arthur stood upright again.

"Now, we really do need to get ready." Arthur told his lover with a dopey smile. Merlin nodded back, admiring the rosy flush spread over Arthur's body, the sort one could only get from having an amazing orgasm. They got out of the shower, wrapped towels around their hips and walked back into the bedroom feeling a lot warmer than when they had left it. Arthur pulled Merlin into a kiss. They heard the camera rather than saw it. Both turned to see Morgana standing at the door, said camera in hand and Gwen looking like she didn't know whether she was shocked or amused.

"Oh, that is definitely one to go in the album." Morgana said with an evil smile.

"Morgana, what are you doing here?" Arthur growled, becoming instantly protective of Merlin.

"We've come to kidnap Merlin. We need to talk." Merlin's eyes grew wide as both girls walked over him and took an arm each.

"What? But-"

"It's important." Gwen told him firmly and Merlin could tell it really was.

"Surely there is a better time for this, Morgana?" Arthur asked not knowing what to do to stop these two from taking away his practically naked lover when he was in just the same state of dress.

"No better time than the present." Morgana smiled. "It's alright; we'll bring him back in one piece."

"And what about my clothes?" Merlin asked, concerned about being stuck in just the towel.

"It's alright, baby. We came in earlier and grabbed them. We knew you would have to get ready." Morgana told him, her eyes full of delight. Arthur's eyes narrowed instead.

"How much earlier?" Morgana smiled brightly at him as if she knew the biggest secret in the world.

"Enough." The beauty replied mysteriously. The last Arthur saw of Merlin for a while was to see him being dragged out of the room while he attempted to keep hold of the towel around his hips.

-x-

"Now, what was so important that you had to drag me away like a prisoner to a cell?" Merlin called from the bathroom where Morgana had placed his clothes ready for him.

"Gwen has something to ask you." Morgana told him. He didn't see her give the encouraging smile to her friend.

"Um, Merlin, I need you- I mean, could you- would you be Lance's best man?" Merlin stuck his head around the corner, his shirt hung open on his shoulders, a look of surprise on his face.

"Best man?" Comprehension dawned like a light bulb coming on. "You two are getting married?" Gwen gave the brightest smile he had ever seen as she nodded. Merlin walked out of the bathroom, not caring that he was only half dressed. "That's fantastic. Congratulations. It's about bloody time." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"So will you? Morgana's going to be my head bridesmaid." Merlin pulled back slightly.

"Isn't the best man supposed to sleep with the head bridesmaid?" Both women laughed at him.

"Not in this case." Morgana told him. "Although we were thinking the usher might be more to your taste." Merlin got the confused expression back and Gwen couldn't help but laugh again.

"We were thinking of asking Arthur to usher for us. What do you think?" Merlin gave her a fond smile.

"I think he will love it. It will give him an excuse to boss people around. You know how much he loves that." Morgana nodded in agreement.

"So you'll do it then?" Gwen asked once more.

"Of course. It will be my pleasure, but why did you ask me and not Lance." Gwen giggled again.

"Oh, he was being too nervous and if I had waited until he did it we would have been in our nineties." Merlin laughed at that.

"Right, you need to finish getting ready." Morgana told him and Merlin hurried back into the bathroom.

-x-

The party was in full swing by the time Arthur walked down the stairs and was immediately accosted by his father.

"Arthur. Please, come and meet my associates." Arthur nodded, gave a quick glance to the landing hoping to see Merlin there and joined the group. It was the main reason he was there anyway. It didn't take long for him to be moving around the room and talking to the various people that filled it, some family, some friends, many business men and women he had to know for work. It was rather tedious stuff and he was quickly knocking back champagne as if it was water. When he stumbled slightly he realised how drunk he must have got. His head spun slightly and he felt too warm. He was standing by the French doors that led to the patio; he opened them quickly and stepped outside, not knowing he was being watched.

Alinor saw Arthur stumble and watched him walk outside. It wasn't often he got an opportunity like this. He would grab it with both hands. He looked to his second in command, Trickler.

"Watch the doors. Make sure no one follows me." Trickler smiled and nodded. His boss clearly had a plan and he would make sure it would succeed.

Outside was freezing. The snow still lay thick on the ground and Arthur's breath came out in white puffs, but it stopped his head spinning. Brushing the snow off of the railings that surrounded the patio, he leaned against the metal work and looked out at the grounds. It was beautiful in the dark, the moon making the snow sparkle like diamonds. Arthur wished Merlin was there to share it with him. But the voice he heard was certainly not Merlin's.

"Master Pendragon." Arthur turned is head and felt that wave of dizziness wash over him again. He really should learn not to drink so much so quickly.

"Alinor." Arthur acknowledged.

"Don't you think it is a little silly of you to be outside in such conditions? You will catch your death and that really would be a pity." Arthur's eyes narrowed. He had never liked this man but had never been able to put a finger on why.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh," Alinor replied airily, "Just that it is clear to me that you are obviously the stronger of the Pendragons. You hold so much power in that body of yours." Ok, that was definitely weird. Arthur began to feel very uncomfortable. "You can be so much greater than your father. I could help you." Alinor walked closer to him. Arthur felt a little like a trapped rabbit. He realise he had basically cornered himself. If he hadn't been so drunk, he wouldn't have had a problem dealing with this but right now he didn't even trust his own feet.

"I don't want your help." He bit back, not sure what this man truly wanted. Alinor smiled.

"Well then, you give me no choice. Pity really, we could have ruled the business world together." He stepped right into Arthur's personal space. "I will just break you instead."

"What-" Alinor's hands on him made him feel sick, he tried to push the man away but it was a feeble attempt. Alcohol had an adverse affect on Arthur, it made him feel weak and unbalanced. He thought he would be safe at his father's party, that he could let his guards down. Clearly it had been a big mistake. "Get off me." He tried pathetically.

"I don't think so. What would the world think of Arthur Pendragon being a complete slut, willing to take any man? And you will and I will make sure that everyone knows. It is a pity; you are such a beautiful young man." Arthur's eyes went wide. He knew he was in trouble and there was no way he could stop this. Everyone inside would be oblivious to his struggles. He could hear the laughter and talking from hear. Cries of help would never be heard above that. This man would rape him with no mercy and leave him to face the consequences. Oh god!

Alinor turned as he felt a tap on his shoulder. The man turned and got a punch in the face for his efforts. Merlin looked down at the man where he had fallen, fire burning in his eyes.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Arthur looked to his lover with a relief he had never known. His avenging angel had come to save him.

"Merlin?" The brunette walked over to Arthur and hugged him.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now." He wrapped his arms around Merlin, shivering from cold and shock.

"What's going on here?" Uther appeared from the doors. He looked at the sight in confusion. Merlin was looking angrier than he could ever imagine, his son looking as scared as a deer in headlights and Alinor, one of his business colleagues getting up off of the floor, his lip pouring blood.

"He tried to r-" His voice shaking, Arthur couldn't manage to say what was needed but apparently it was enough. Uther turned on the bleeding man.

"Get out of this house." His voice was low and full of danger. "All of our dealings stop here. If I ever so much as see you again I will not be so merciful." All three watched as Alinor left quietly. He wouldn't want to ruin his own reputation and at the moment he could leave with it still in tact. If there was one thing Uther Pendragon was protective of, it was his son.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Arthur looked at his father for a moment, straightened himself up and put on his mask. Merlin hated the fact that Uther made him feel he had to do that.

"I'm fine, father, just… taken by surprise was all." Uther nodded.

"Come, it's time for the speeches." Arthur nodded back and waited until his father had walked back inside. His shoulders slumped slightly as he let out a long breath.

"Arthur, you're not alright are you?" Merlin asked his voice tinged with worry. Arthur turned and held Merlin tightly; Merlin could feel the tremors still going through the blonde.

"No, but I will be, thanks to you." He pulled back and looked at Merlin. He ran a thumb across his cheekbone in a gentle gesture.

"I would do anything for you." Merlin whispered.

"I know." Arthur murmured back. "And I would die for you if I had to." He leaned in and gave Merlin a tender kiss. Merlin sighed into it, letting his eyes flutter shut.

"I hope it never comes to that. I don't want to loose you." He told Arthur as he rested his head against Arthur's shoulder.

"How did you find me anyway?" Merlin smiled to himself.

"Morgana." She spotted that creepy guy that hangs around with Alinor, Trickler was it?" Arthur nodded. "He was standing by the doors looking shifty. Morgana told him Vivian was looking for him and he wandered off like a love sick puppy. We guessed he was up to something and when I came outside and I saw him with you…" Arthur could feel Merlin tensing up once more. The blonde lifted his lover's chin until he could meet those deep blue eyes.

"Come on, it's cold out here. Let's forget about this and just enjoy the rest of the night." Arthur took Merlin's hand and led him back inside.

"Thank you friends and family for coming once more to the Pendragon Christmas party." There were cheers all round. Arthur pulled the door shut and looked over to where his father was standing on the stairs a few steps up so that he could be seen by everyone. "And welcome to those of you who have never been with us before. Today I have a few announcements to make. I have news that Morgana's secretary, Guinevere, whom many of you know is getting married to Lancelot du Lac." He indicated for the two to stand beside him. Gwen blushed heavily but the bright smile never faded, even as cheers and wolf whistles filled the air. Lancelot looked like he was practically glowing with joy. "A toast, to Guinevere and Lancelot." Everyone raised their glasses and drank to the couple who were finally allowed to return to the crowd.

Merlin sighed a little sadly and Arthur picked up on it immediately.

"I thought you would be happy for them." Arthur whispered from the side of his mouth while keeping an eye on his father.

"I am. Gwen told me earlier. That's why I got dragged away, so she could ask me to be best man. That and the fact that both Gwen and Morgana wanted to play dress up with me." Arthur held back a laugh with difficulty. He managed to look at Merlin properly now that he had a chance to and noticed the two tone sapphire bow tie and cummerbund that matched his own in red. He had to admit the girls certainly had an eye for colouring. It looked perfect on Merlin, brought out the colour of his eyes.

"So why do you look like your pet goldfish just died?"

"It's just… sometimes, I wish… you know." Arthur wanted to say that no actually he didn't as Merlin hadn't actually said anything when he heard his name called. He turned to look at his father surprised.

"Arthur. Come up here." Arthur dutifully made his way through the crowd until he stood on the step beside his father. "You have been working hard in the business since the day you joined us." He told his son but loud enough so that everyone could hear. "I feel it is time to reward your loyalty. As of today, you are now deputy head of the business." Arthur looked at Uther completely stunned. Of course he had worked hard but he had never expected this. He heard the cheers and murmurs of congratulations but couldn't really register it. It was only when Uther called Merlin forward did he come to his senses a little more. Merlin had gone a little pale and was looking rather nervous as he approached the steps, but took his place beside Arthur.

"Merlin. I may seem a harsh man at times, but I wanted to tell you, that I appreciate what you do for my son. I know how much you both love each other and although I was surprised and perhaps a little disappointed at the time of hearing about you, I am glad you have both found someone you can trust. Merlin, you are a good man, and I just wish the both of the best. I wanted to welcome you formally into our family." Both Merlin and Arthur stood completely shocked by Uther's speech. Not knowing what to say. Everyone around them cheered happily.

"Um. Thank you." Merlin managed weakly and Arthur grasped his hand, giving him a beaming smile. Neither of them quite believing what had just happened.

"Now that's the formalities over. Let's get this party started." Uther told the people and almost immediately the music started up. Uther himself disappeared upstairs. Merlin saw his mother move from the crowd and towards him. She held him in a firm hug and kissed his cheek.

"See, that man does care about you." She told him in a whisper, "And he loves Arthur very much." Merlin nodded and hummed in agreement. Uther may have taken a step upwards in his estimations but the man still had a long way to go. "And don't you look handsome." Hunith added with a smile.

"Mum!" Merlin whined, rolling his eyes, feeling his cheeks go bright red. "I feel like a penguin."

"But a very handsome penguin." She tapped his cheek with her palm. Merlin heard Arthur laugh behind him.

"Why do they play this rot?" A disapproving voice came from the crowd. Merlin beamed when he saw his uncle, emerge from the crowd, a frown on his face.

"Gaius!" He leaped off the step and gave the old man a hug.

"Good to see you my boy."

"What are you doing here?"

"Gaius has known my father since before I was born." Arthur told him as he shook the old man's hand. "Good to see you, Gaius."

"How did I not know this?" Merlin asked, puzzled.

"You never asked." Gaius told him with a smile. At that moment a figure dressed in red appeared at the top of the stairs. Arthur pinched the top of his nose and winced.

"Oh no." Merlin could feel his smile building by the second.

"That's Uther."

"Yes it is." Gaius told him sagely, "Every year he dresses as Santa Claus and gives presents to the children." Merlin was trying not to laugh as Uther came down the stairs and milled around the crowd.

"Why is Mr Pendragon dressed up like that?" A young voice asked next to Merlin. Merlin looked down to see his cousin looking rather confused.

"He's pretending to be Santa, Mordred." The boy gave an expression that he had just had something horrible smelling shoved under his nose.

"But Santa doesn't exist." Merlin sighed; the boy was far too grown up. He wondered if Arthur had been like this at his age.

"I know, but lots of the other children don't know that, so for now, just pretend, Ok?" Mordred thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. He was happier to comply when he received his own present too, especially when the gift turned out to be a game for one of his computers. Hunith had let him open the present early.

-x-

Everyone was dancing now. The music switched between classic Christmas songs, the recent top 40 and a few older songs thrown in too. Merlin had laughed as he had seen Gaius dancing along to the music he claimed to hate so much. Merlin thought he looked suspiciously pink and wondered if there was any port left. It didn't take long for Merlin and Arthur to join in and as a slow song came on, Arthur pulled him in close and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist.

Arthur held him close enough to feel his steady heartbeat against his chest and smell Merlin's shampoo in his hair. They slowly rocked together, hardly noticing the small smiles and happy glances sent their way. Both men were happy to know that despite the taboo of their relationship, both their families were happy to see them together. It made everything a lot easier to deal with. Arthur closed his eyes and felt like he was almost drifting. This moment was perfect and he wished that it could last forever, but the moment he thought it, their little bubble was popped.

"Merlin." Mordred hissed from their sides. Both men looked down at the boy, noticing he looked a little worried. Merlin was instantly on alert.

"What is it, Mordred? Is someone hurt?" The boy shook his head.

"It's Aunty Hunith." That tensed Merlin up completely and Arthur let him slide from his hold.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Arthur watched as the boy turned a shade of pink he had never seen.

"I saw her just now kissing Santa."

"What? I thought you said…" Merlin turned wide eyes to his lover, "Oh god-" It quickly dawned on Arthur too.

"Father." They both raced off in the direction of the room Mordred pointed them in. Opening the door, both young men were faced with a sight that would be imprinted on their minds forever.

"Mum!" Merlin cried in shock.

"Father!" Arthur snapped at the same time. Both parents turned to look at their children.

"Hello, dear." Hunith said brightly, if somewhat drunkenly from Uther's lap.

"Arthur." Uther said with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Mum. What are you doing?" Merlin asked sounding very slightly hysterical. Hunith giggled as if she was a woman at least half her age.

"Oh, I've been a very good girl this year." She grinned happily. Merlin groaned, not knowing what else to say.

"Father, have you been on the brandy again?"

"Its good stuff, you should try it sometime, Arthur." Arthur shook his head. It seemed that parents couldn't be trusted as much as the children. Arthur pulled Merlin out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Leave them to it." Arthur told his lover. "They'll regret it in the morning." Merlin still looked rather disturbed.

"But- but its mum… with your dad. Isn't that weird?" Arthur smiled.

"There's nothing normal about any of this. Just forget them. I think we should get back to the party. Someone's got to keep an eye on everyone."

"Yeah," Merlin murmured looking back at the door with worry, "I guess so." Arthur took Merlin's arm and pulled him in close.

"Don't worry, later I'll make you forget all of this." Merlin smiled,

"Yeah? I hope that's a promise." Arthur nodded before kissing his lover to seal it.


	21. Check off my Christmas List

**Title: **Check off my Christmas list.

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Santa Baby – Urtha Kit - Ddraigcoch

**WARNINGS: **Fluff

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Merlin has written his Christmas list.

**Note: **Day 21. Again, apologies for the lateness. Coz 20 took so much work it had a domino effect and has made all the others late too! Me bad! Sorry! Others will follow as soon as I can manage! I will try and get them all done tomorrow (Christmas pressie) if I possibly can but I'm round my parents so I'll do my best!

Merlin was lying in a pool of books and paper. It looked as if there had been a whirlwind in the room that had its eye over Merlin. Arthur looked down at the mess and was dying to say something but he knew Merlin would tell him it was 'organised chaos'. Arthur had to agree that although there didn't seem to be any order to the piles, Merlin never lost any of his work and always managed to find what he wanted. It was only when Arthur had tried to 'tidy up' that Merlin lost things. He had very quickly learned not to mess with Merlin's notes.

His lover didn't appear to be studying though. With the end of a biro in his mouth, Merlin was concentrating on what Arthur guessed was a list. He wasn't surprised to see the random doodles down the side margin though. Arthur could tell how bored Merlin had been in lectures to how many doodles there were and what they were of. He had been most concerned when he had found scribblings of what appeared to be Merlin hanging himself off of a tree. That had been a very bad lecture apparently and the tutor had told him off and he had been feeling rather sorry for himself. Arthur had made sure to make him feel better.

But Merlin wasn't in lectures, which suggested that he was either bored or thinking. He was concerned if it was the latter as Merlin thinking always seemed to end in trouble. Merlin wrote one more thing on the list before sitting up right.

"Finished I guess." He looked down at the list with a frown, and then got up, handing the piece of paper to Arthur. "What do you think?" Arthur ran his eyes over the piece of paper, trying to ignore the snowflakes, robin and what he assumed was a reindeer down the margin.

'Dear Santa.' The top line read. Already Arthur sighed.

"Merlin, aren't you a little old to believe in Santa?" Merlin looked away from him and Arthur watched his blush spread from his ears, down to his checks and flow slightly own his neck. It was rather attractive on him.

"It's just… no, I won't say. You'll only think me more idiotic than usual." Arthur dropped the list to his side.

"Come on. Tell me." Merlin looked at him a little nervously,

"Last year," Arthur swallowed, ah, last year, that he did remember very well, "Mum got me to write a list to Santa. I only wrote one thing on it. But come Christmas day I got that one thing." Arthur's voice was almost a whisper when he asked his question,

"And what was that one thing?" Merlin smiled a little shyly.

"You." Arthur gave a thoughtful smile and raised the list once more.

'I have been a very good boy this year and have looked after the present you gave me last year.'

"Yeah, right. Who are you trying to kid, Merlin? Good my arse."

"I thought your arse did think I was rather good actually. I never heard any complaints, moans maybe, but never complaints." Arthur raised an eyebrow but found he couldn't quite argue that logic. He turned back to the list again.

'So for Christmas this year I would like…' Arthur braced himself. 'A Bugatti Veyron, a private yacht with a pair of jet bikes at the back and a Jacuzzi, a mansion, a brilliant job when I finish uni…' The list went on becoming more and more unbelievable as it went, to becoming things that were impossible to give like 'my mum to be truly happy' and 'Arthur to keep getting on with Uther'. It was a sweet thought but it was nothing more than a hope. Arthur sighed heavily.

"Merlin, you do know you're never going to get any of this, don't you?" Merlin gave a sad little smile and shrugged his shoulders,

"Yeah, I know, but you can't blame a guy for trying. But in all honesty, what I really wanted, I got last year anyway." Arthur didn't know what to say to that. Instead he pulled Merlin into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Me too." Merlin smiled. It was worth such small comments to see Merlin smile like that.

"Right, I'll be right back. Just got to sort some stuff out." He left the room leaving Arthur alone with the list. His eyes scanned the sheet once more except this time he noticed two little words at the bottom. Two words he hadn't seen last time. He looked at the door with surprise as if Merlin had still been standing there. He lowered his arm again slowly.

Arthur remembered Merlin's face at Uther's party with Gwen and Lance's announcement and suddenly it made sense. Perhaps that one thing wasn't as unattainable as Merlin thought. He had wanted to prove to Merlin how much he cared, it would be perfect.

The answer had been given to him by Merlin's own hand. He felt a smile creep across his face. He would have to make a few phone calls but that wouldn't be a problem… he hoped.

He just truly hoped he was doing the right thing. When Merlin returned, Arthur acted as if nothing had changed and Merlin put the list on the mantle piece. Arthur looked at the innocuous sheet of paper and smiled to himself.


	22. Snow Business

**Title: **Snow Business

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Snow- Uriee

**WARNINGS: **Fluff, (last of the) porn and lots of snow

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **There's snow outside. Apparently this means war.

**Note: **Day 22. I will finish these! Sorry Uriee that it's so late! This would never happen in real life, people have become so over protective, it's stupid!

Arthur looked outside with boyish delight. Merlin was sure that even a Cheshire cat didn't have a smile that big. Uther had phoned earlier, waking Merlin up from a lovely sleep, to hear Arthur making a few grunts that were supposedly answers to his father's conversation down the phone. During supposed conversation, Merlin managed to pull his eyelids apart long enough to look at the clock to see that it was only four in the morning. Did Uther never sleep? Perhaps he was a blood sucking vampire after all. Merlin hummed happily when Arthur put the phone down, rolled over and curled around his lover once more.

"That was father." Arthur had said sleepily. Merlin gave a little hum in reply, just enough to let Arthur know he was listening, albeit barely. "He said not to bother to come into work today." Merlin purred happily and pulled Arthur's arm closer to his chest and fell back to sleep once more with the beat of Arthur's heartbeat against his back.

Of course, the snuggling hadn't lasted for forever and Arthur had insisted on getting up even though Merlin didn't want to. As soon as the blonde realised how thick the snow really was, there was no stopping him, he was washed and dressed before Merlin even managed to put his arm out of the duvet. Arthur just stood looking down at him with a derisive pout.

"What." Merlin grumbled.

"Get up." Merlin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Arthur making no such move.

"No. I'm happy here. Just leave me to wallow in peace." Arthur snorted slightly in amusement.

"Good for nothing, lazy student. Get your arse out of bed before I drag you outside naked." Merlin glared at him.

"You sadistic bastard. You wouldn't dare." Arthur gave him a 'wouldn't I' look before Merlin sighed heavily knowing his lover would win this one. Cringing a little, he pulled himself out of the exceedingly warm and comfortable spot he had made to get ready to face the cold outside.

-x-

Despite the cold, Merlin had to admit the day was beautiful It wasn't often they got days like this, British weather having a tendency to rain an awful lot. But that day the sun was bright and the sky was a clear vibrant blue with not a cloud in sight. The snow underfoot sparkled and glistened like diamonds. Absolutely everything was covered in white and it was clear to see just how deep the snow was by just looking at Arthur's car. It was only just possible to see what colour it was let alone be able to drive the thing. It always amazed Merlin how much snow could fall in so little time.

They wandered down to the park, noticing the perfectly flat snow had already been disturbed by many small feet and hands along the way. As they walked past a hedge, a robin perched at the top and began singing its heart out. Merlin gave a bright smile as he listened to it.

"Hear that Arthur? The robin's singing us a love song." Arthur tried to look sarcastic as he replied,

"Merlin, it's a bird. They all do that. It's nothing special… unless you can talk to birds now." But he couldn't quite keep the smile off his face. Merlin took Arthur's gloved hand in his and Arthur gave a gentle squeeze back.

The park was already full of laughs and screams by the time they reached it. Most of the children both men recognised as the kids from their block of flats and the few surrounding ones too. They walked up to the children.

"Alright guys?" Arthur asked. The children all ran up to them, recognising them instantly. Some how they became separated and Arthur ended up in a group of boys and Merlin ended up with the girls. Merlin quickly noticed the girl's didn't look too happy.

"Hey, what's up?" One of the girls pointed to a big pile of snow.

"The boys kicked our snowman and broke it." Merlin looked down at the remnants of the snow man. Right, he could sort this. He smiled at them.

"Right, let's make a new one then, bigger and better." All the girls squealed happily and between them they began to make a new snowman. Arthur watched him for a moment.

"Merlin, you really are a girl." He whispered to himself, until one of the boys tugged at his arm.

"You look like you could throw awesome snowballs." Arthur couldn't but grin. This sounded promising.

-x-

The snowman was really coming along. The bottom half of the body had turned out to be huge, bigger than most of the girls if they stood up straight. With Merlin's help, they had been able to make it really big. They were now working on the head. They were only going to make two parts to it as they made the body so big, so this smaller ball was going to be the head. Just as Merlin was going to lift it, he got pelted by snowballs which sent the girls screaming in all directions.

"Hey!" He yelled, as he saw the boys duck behind the nearby trees giggling to themselves. It wasn't quick enough as Merlin saw exactly who their ring leader was. "Right, you're going to pay for that Arthur Pendragon." He narrowed his eyes but it looked like the boys had gone into hiding once more. Looking around he quickly picked up the head and managed to get it in place before the boys attacked them with snow balls once more. This time, Merlin ran off with the girls until they were away from the boys.

"Merlin, please stop them." One of the girls begged.

"They're always nasty to us." Another added.

"It's alright, I've got an idea," He told them with a smile, "This is war."

-x-

Arthur looked around the park. It looked as if the girls had disappeared and Merlin along with them. He felt a little disappointed. Merlin wouldn't have left would he? Not without him, surely? He wandered out and looked around and the boys followed him, sad that their targets had given up. And then he saw her, a girl hidden behind the snowman. It was an ambush! They were away from the trees and suddenly there were snow balls everywhere. How had Merlin managed that one? He was no strategist!

Then he saw his lover approaching and he doubted Merlin had ever looked much more menacing. He held a snowball in his hand and Arthur simply stood there, still surprised that Merlin had got one up on him.

"Don't pick on women. I thought Morgana would have taught you that." He told Arthur with a grin before promptly shoving the snow ball in Arthur's face. As the snow fell from the blonde's shocked and now cold features, Merlin turned around and strolled away and Arthur was sure there was a slight sway in his hips. Damned tease. Arthur threw a snowball in Merlin's general direction but made little effort. There was just something about seeing Merlin so happy that he didn't want to ruin it.

The boys decided that, after the girls had fought back, it wasn't worth trying to pelt them with snowballs anymore so they began pulling each other along on their toboggans, just barely managing to avoid the trees.

The girls soon finished their snowman, using twigs and stones they found on the ground. They all stood back to admire their handiwork. Merlin looked at their masterpiece with a proud smile. It was the best snowman he had helped to build in years. He and Will had built one a long time ago back home.

"You know, I think something is missing." He told the girls thoughtfully. They all turned to look at the slightly wonky, lopsided smiling icy figure but couldn't see what could possibly be wrong with it. Merlin smiled at them all before pulling off his scarf and carefully wrapping it around the snowman's neck instead. He felt the cold chill of the wind creep down his neck but he didn't mind as the girls faces lit up like stars on a clear night. It was worth his little sacrifice.

"Thank you!" The girls all chorused before each giving him a hug.

"Come on. Got one more thing to show you." They all nodded, beaming at him as if he was some sort of deity and would hang on every word he said. Merlin led them over to a patch of snow that still remained untouched despite the boys' antics. Merlin saw that Arthur had been persuaded to pull some of them on their toboggans. "Right, this looks a good spot." He turned around and much to the girls' surprise he flopped down onto the snow. "Come on, you guys do it too." The girls all nodded and found their places around Merlin. "Now, wave your arms up and down in the snow." The girls all did with much giggling. Merlin carefully stood up and looked down at his handiwork. The girls tried to copy him but some got stuck so he pulled them up and they all looked down at the patterns they had made.

"Wow." One girl whispered.

"There you are. Your own host of snow angels." The girls began to jump around with excitement, carefully avoiding the angels. Looking around, Merlin found a stick and quickly wrote something under his angel.

"Arthur? Is there an angel called Arthur? I don't know one." Merlin smiled and looked up, just at that moment, Arthur had paused in his running around. Snow began fluttering down and seemed to swirl around the blonde, landing on his hair which seemed to shine like a halo. Time seemed to slow as Merlin's eyes locked with his lover's, Arthur gave a smile that warmed Merlin's heart.

"I do." He replied quietly.

-x-

Not long after, Merlin and Arthur had decided to go home. Arthur was a little worn out, even if he wouldn't admit it and Merlin was feeling a little cold.

"Well, you shouldn't roll about in the snow should you?" Arthur told him.

"Yes, mother." Merlin snapped back. He began to wonder if giving up his scarf had been the best idea.

"Right, for that…" Merlin shrieked as a clump of snow found its way down his back. Arthur watched him wiggle around until the snow had melted against his skin.

"You are a complete fucking twat, you know that?" Merlin snapped harshly. "And to think, I've just been nice to you. So much for being an angel." Arthur held up his hands in defeat.

"Ok, I'm sorry, that was out of order."

"Damn right it was." Merlin huffed.

"Come on, let's head back and I'll make it up to you." Merlin nodded but still refused to hold Arthur's hand.

-x-

Fifteen minutes later found Merlin wrapped up in a blanket sitting on the fake sheep skin rug in front of the fire. Arthur had wanted a real one but Merlin had refused to have a dead animal in the house. Arthur had pouted. Merlin wondered if Arthur had been a hunter in a past life but also pictured him in a hunting outfit, scarlet jacket, very tight jodhpurs and knee high boots included. Arthur had asked him what he had been thinking about and Merlin had told him. Arthur had replied that the only sort of riding he would do did not involve a horse. Needless to say, the rug buying had been postponed for a little while.

Arthur finally walked into the front room with a mug in each hand, full of steaming hot chocolate. Merlin took the mug gratefully and began to sip at the hot drink. Arthur drank his own while looking down at Merlin thoughtfully.

"What?" Merlin asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you wearing under that blanket?" Merlin's cheeks went bright red and Arthur had an inkling that it wasn't from the heat of the fire.

"Um…" He pulled the blanket a little tighter around himself. "I had to take my clothes off as they were all wet."

"And it didn't occur to you to put anything back on?" Arthur asked while kneeling on the floor and placing his mug on the fire place.

"Not really. The blanket and fire just seemed like a good idea." Merlin stared at the fire, the imitation flames danced in his eyes. Finally, he put the mug down on the marble hearth.

"Feeling any warmer?" Arthur's voice had dropped an octave, sounding deep and husky.

"A little." He turned to face Arthur who was suddenly a lot closer and they almost knocked noses. "Hello." Merlin said, a little surprised. Arthur simply gave a smug smile and moved that extra inch to place a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips.

"Want me to help?" Arthur murmured against his boyfriend's lips. Merlin hummed his agreement even as Arthur wound his hand around the back of his neck and ran his fingers through the curls that formed there. Arthur teased at Merlin's bottom lip with his tongue and Merlin flicked his out to tease back until Arthur bit on it gently and drew it into his own mouth, where Merlin continued to explore.

Fingers slid from dark curls and under the blanket, across a pale shoulder. Arthur could feel the goose bumps he was raising there and knew it wasn't from cold hands as his hands were still warm from carrying the mugs of hot chocolate in, mugs that wouldn't be hot when they had finished what they were starting. Arthur slowly pulled his mouth away and began kissing across Merlin's cheek instead and lapped at his ear which made Merlin squeak a little. Arthur would have laughed if he didn't think it would ruin the moment. Instead, he nibbled down Merlin's neck to where it sloped into his shoulder, pulling the blanket away he went, and bit down hard enough to leave a mark. Merlin arched into him, making a noise somewhere between a hiss and a moan. Merlin braced is arms behind himself and leaned back as Arthur continued to slide the blanket from his shoulders and let it pool on Merlin's hips. Merlin let his head fall back and eyes close, as warm lips trailed across his shoulder blade and to the dip at the base of his throat, where Arthur took a moment to lick at the indent then trailed down the pale chest.

When Arthur gently pushed against Merlin, the brunette lay back and gazed up at his lover with stormy blue eyes. The blonde let his senses have their fill, his eyes wandering over the lithe form almost golden in the fire light. His fingers brushed down Merlin's side to his hip, making him arch slightly. The taste of him still lingered on Arthur's lips as he ran his tongue over them, it was a taste that was addictive and he wanted more. The scent of Merlin's soap mixed with the scent of his skin and was intoxicating, making Arthur just want to lick him all over. When Merlin purred his name, Arthur just had to hold himself in check. This was supposed to be long and drawn out, a way to make the fires within themselves grow and burn white hot. If he wasn't careful they would both burn out far too quickly. He pulled away and Merlin mewled,

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the bedroom. I won't be two seconds."

"One, two." Merlin replied with a grin. Arthur tapped his lover on the thigh.

"Don't be cheeky you." Merlin smiled in return.

"Better be quick then, hadn't you." Arthur sighed and pushed himself off of the floor, he gave one last lingering look at Merlin sprawled out on the floor before darting out of the room, not only to grab the lube sitting on the bedside table but also to let himself cool off for a few seconds and clear his head.

When he returned, Merlin had turned himself over so he was lying on his front on the rug. The blanket had been rolled up and was now was being used as a pillow. The whole of Merlin's pale, lithe form was on view and was being gently caressed by golden firelight. Arthur wished he was an artist, as it was an image he dreamed he could capture forever. Merlin turned his head to look over his shoulder and smiled warmly at Arthur.

"Come join me." He murmured lazily. Arthur nodded and began undressing, making sure to give Merlin a bit of a show first then knelt down beside him. He slowly lowered himself so he was lying alongside his lover, propped up on his arm. He ran his fingers down the entire length of Merlin's back and Merlin hummed happily. Arthur leaned forward and kissed a pale shoulder. Merlin rolled onto his side, his back to Arthur, as the blonde continued to run his hand down his spine. Arthur watched his hands noticing how delicate it made Merlin seem. Arthur knew that Merlin was far from delicate of course, but it was just how it looked. As delicate as bone china, and Arthur wanted to shatter him and then fix him back together. His hand slid over the curve of Merlin's hip until he could cup Merlin's sac in his palm and tease the base of his cock. Merlin gave a throaty moan. Arthur nibbled at Merlin's ear, trying to draw other such noises from his lover's throat.

"Arthur, please. I need more. I need you." Arthur smiled before running his hand up Merlin's shaft and giving it a few firm strokes. Merlin's hips rocked against his own, tempting skin brushing against his own arousal. Arthur moved his hand away and Merlin whimpered. Arthur kissed his shoulder.

"Lie on your front again." Merlin did so, resting his head on the makeshift pillow. Arthur shifted himself so he could kneel between Merlin's legs. He could see Merlin watching him from the corner of his eye, a faint smile pulling at his lips. He picked up the bottle he placed on the floor before and coated his fingers in the cool, clear gel. Using his other hand he carefully parted Merlin's arse cheeks and began teasing at the puckered entrance with one coated finger until Merlin was wriggling to get more. Eventually, he slowly began pushing forward with one finger, watching as it began to stretch the tight heat of Merlin's body. He could see that his lover was frowning and biting his lip, trying not to move or beg for more. Well, Arthur would soon put a stop to that.

When his first finger moved easily enough he began to use a second, using them together to better prepare Merlin. He could see every muscle tense in the slim back and could now hear little mewls escaping Merlin's throat unbidden. By the time Arthur pushed a third finger into Merlin's body, his brunette lover was rocking back against the movement as much as he could from his position, trying to get as much as he could out of it. Arthur could quite easily bring Merlin off using only his fingers and, indeed had done in the past, but he wasn't going to let Merlin come alone this time. With a sly grin, Arthur searched out the small bundle of nerves hidden inside Merlin's body and carefully brushed against. Merlin gave a long, drawn out moan that went straight to Arthur's cock. His plans of a drawn out love-making session quickly flew out of his brain. He wanted Merlin now! He pulled his fingers out of Merlin for his lover only to moan with disapproval.

"Kneel up." Arthur ordered, his voice sounding almost broken but most certainly desperate. Merlin gave him a curious glance but did as he was asked. Arthur knelt behind him and grabbed the slim hips in front of him. "When you're ready." He finally purred. Merlin looked over his shoulder suddenly realising what Arthur was going on about. He shifted his knees accordingly so that he could straddle Arthur, and trusting his lover to help slowly sank down on the blonde's cock. Arthur shifted one hand from Merlin's hip to his erection guiding himself into Merlin's eager hole. Arthur watched as his length slowly disappeared into Merlin's body, biting his lip to keep control.

"That feels good." Merlin purred, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder, eyes closed to concentrate on not loosing himself straight away, feeling his lover deeper inside than ever before. Arthur waited until Merlin was ready. Slowly, Merlin slid up Arthur's shaft before dropping back down again. Both men moaned at the feeling before Merlin repeated the motion. Arthur took Merlin's hips in both hands once more to aid his lover as well as guide him. Merlin entwined his fingers with his lovers for support and balance. They soon built up a fast rhythm; Merlin sinking down to meet Arthur's now frenzied upward thrusts. Slick skin glided against each other and erratic breaths and gasping moans filled the room. It didn't take much more for Arthur to find himself on the edge and called to Merlin in warning,

"Oh, god, Merlin…" Merlin recognised the sound of that voice and shifted his hand to stroke his own cock; he knew it wouldn't take much. Arthur lost the rhythm as his climax hit him, growling into Merlin's back, he thrust firmly once more into his lover before coming hard. Feeling Arthur filling him was all Merlin needed to reach his own climax, Arthur's name, a harsh cry torn from his lips. Merlin collapsed back against his lover, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur did likewise, letting his head drop forward. Both their chests heaving from the effort, but neither were in too much hurry to move.

Finally, Arthur gained enough of his senses to lay them back down on the rug, still entwined together. They could clean up in a while, for now they could just enjoy this moment. Merlin stared once more into the flames of the fire, watching as they danced together.

"You know," He said quietly, not wanting to break the calm silence between them, Arthur's heart beating against his back and a strong arm draped over his chest, "It's snowing again." Arthur gave a small smile and nuzzled against Merlin's shoulder,

"Let it snow, I've got what I really want right here."


	23. Puppy Eyes

**Title: **Puppy Eyes

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Lonely Pup In a Christmas Shop -

**WARNINGS: **Cuteness

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Sometimes you just can't resist

**Note: **Day 23. This one of my last ideas and just as my summary suggests sometimes you just can't resist. Besides, that song is one of my faves. Sad, yeah I know.

It had been a long day at work. People had been difficult, his father had been worse and Morgana had wanted gossip. Arthur was glad he was home, away from all the hassles of his job. He was looking forward to snuggling down with Merlin on the sofa and watching some action thriller on the TV. Toeing off his shoes he padded into the front room.

"Hey, Mer- what the hell is that?" Merlin looked up innocently from his book.

"What's what?" Arthur frowned.

"Don't play dumb with me. That- that thing on your lap?" Merlin looked down at his lap almost as if it was the first time he had seen it.

"Oh, this, it's a dog." He looked back at Arthur, his face completely neutral.

"I can see it's a dog." Arthur replied, exasperated.

"Well, you asked." Merlin shrugged and returned to his book.

"What's it doing here?" Merlin lowered the book and gave Arthur a rather guilty look.

"I was just walking past this shop, and he was there, and he was just looking at me with these big brown eyes and wagging his little tail and he climbed up the window trying to get to me. He looked so sad, I just had to go in and have a look. The owner let me hold him and then I just couldn't put him down. He was the last of his litter and no one really wanted him. He was just so cute. He is the cutest puppy in the world." The puppy raised its head and looked at Merlin and began wagging its tail as he fussed it. Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or gag and simply choked instead.

"Merlin, you really are a girl." Merlin looked up from his fussing, his hand stopping so the pup began licking him instead. Merlin laughed and looked back down at the puppy and pulled silly faces at it. The pup jumped up his chest and began trying to lick his face instead, thinking it a wonderful game. "You can't keep it." Merlin's face dropped. Arthur felt immediately guilty.

"Why not?"

"Because, the vet-"

"Sorted."

"The injections-"

"Booked."

"The food-"

"Bought."

"The toys-"

"Also bought."

"The Land Lady-"

"I talked to Helen before I got him and she said no problem as long as we clean up after him and before you even ask she thinks he is the cutest thing in the world and she will look after him when we're both out, plus mum said she would have him if needs be."

"You told your mum?" Arthur looked doubtful.

"Of course." Arthur pinched his nose.

"And what about training?" Merlin winced at this.

"On going, but we haven't had him long yet." Arthur watched as the puppy climbed down Merlin to reach the floor and began sniffing about.

"What's with the we? I haven't said we can keep him yet." Merlin's eyes glinted with something that spelt trouble, a slight smirk pulled at his mouth.

"You just called him 'him'. You're starting to like him already."

"I did not." Arthur was in denial. "Merlin, we can't have a puppy. It's just not fair." Arthur began to wonder why he was objecting so hard to this. He looked at the little creature, watching as it ambled about, oblivious to their argument over its fate. Merlin stood up and walked over to him.

"Please, Arthur. You said one day we might adopt. Well how about starting a family now. Call him practice." Arthur looked doubtful and his eye fell upon the dog once more.

"Well, your 'practice' is trying to eat the tree." Merlin turned to look at the puppy to see it starting to lick and nibble at the lowest branch of their tree. Merlin strode over to him.

"Bad Dragon! You mustn't eat the tree. Bad boy!" The puppy sank to the floor and looked up sadly at Merlin, thourouly sorry for being bad.

"Dragon. You called him Dragon." Arthur was not impressed.

"What? He makes a great Dragon." Arthur took a deep breath,

"Merlin, you can't call a dog Dragon and we're still not keeping him. He goes back tomorrow." Arthur couldn't believe the looks he received from both his lover and the dog. Two pairs of big, sorrowful eyes pleading for mercy. The blonde growled and looked away. "Fine, I'll think about it." Merlin's grin was brighter than the sun and Arthur felt unbelievably guilty about even loosing that happiness for a moment. They couldn't keep a dog, surely. Could they? Merlin walked back over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"I haven't said yes yet." Arthur pointed out.

"I know, but at least you're thinking about it. Just imagine, all the walks in the park we can have together, you can play catch with him."

"You can clear up the mess." Arthur told the brunette firmly.

"Yep, no problem." There was a little whine from somewhere near Arthur's feet. Arthur looked down to see the puppy looking up at him hopefully. When he didn't get what he immediately wanted the puppy jumped up Arthur's leg, standing on its back legs and wagging its tail so furiously that it nearly shook itself over. Arthur found himself laughing at the little golden Labrador. He bent down and picked it up, holding it close to his chest. The puppy pushed itself up in his grasp and licked at his chin.

"You can stop that right now." Arthur told him gently. The puppy decided to lick his hand instead. "Merlin, I'm going to be licked to death." Merlin sniggered. Arthur held the puppy up and gazed into his brown eyes. The puppy looked back, tongue hanging out and tail continuing to wag. "I think he looks like a Draco." Merlin smiled once more.

"Once you name him, you keep him." Arthur looked at his lover.

"We'll see."

-x-

The film finished and Merlin yawned and stretched, he looked over at Arthur and couldn't help but smile. Arthur was fast asleep and Draco was sprawled across his chest. One of Arthur's hands was resting on the small body.

Merlin looked at the two blondes in his life and knew that Draco would definitely be staying.


	24. Peace and Quiet

**Title: **Peace and Quiet

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Silent Night - Morgsy

**WARNINGS: **Fluff

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Merlin's asleep leaving Arthur alone.

**Note: **Day 24. This was one of the first prompts I had and I knew exactly what I wanted to write for it. Everything else just seemed to fit around it. I'm just lucky in that respect.

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. All except Arthur who was still up wrapping the last of the Christmas presents. It wasn't like he meant to be so late, but with work keeping him busy all day, it was difficult to find the time to do Christmas shopping as well.

Merlin had gone to bed earlier, knowing he would be up as early as he could possibly manage, but still needing as much sleep as he could get. He was just a big kid really, Arthur thought to himself. He looked at the presents he had wrapped, finally done with all the faffing around and fighting with sticky tape. What was the point of that anyway? It was only going to last five seconds. He was decidedly ignoring the last present.

Taking a deep breath, he finally looked down at it. He couldn't believe so much was riding on such a trivial thing, but looking at it, Arthur knew it was far from trivial. This little thing could mean the life or death of him. It was like playing Russian roulette with his heart.

He stood up from his kneeling position, stretching his legs out to take away the ache of being in the same position for too long. He grabbed the wrapped presents and laid them under the tree with the others that had amassed there. He ignored the other one once more. Deciding he needed a breather he walked to the door and carefully opened it to make sure it made no noise. The last thing he needed was for Merlin to wake up and think he was leaving again, running away from his destiny. He shut the door just as quietly.

Outside was silent. There was no sound of cars, or children or even birds. The whole world seemed to be sleeping under the blanket of white that encased it like a cocoon. The snow still laid heavy and deep, even if it was pitted with footprints and tire tracks.

Arthur looked out across the fields that their block of flats faced. The moon shone brightly down and made them glow with an eerie luminosity. It was beautiful in its own way, softer and more subtle than any view the sun produced. The trees stood out stark against the pale snow, grasping fingers reaching for the moon above. Arthur took a moment to simply look at the scene and wished that Merlin would be here to see it with him. Silence was all well and good, but when Merlin talked it seemed like the whole world should stop and listen. Arthur wondered if he listened to Merlin enough really.

Generally, mostly rubbish came from that wonderful mouth, but every now and then something as beautiful as the fields in front of him would emerge and sometimes it was enough for his heart to break. And Merlin would be there to fix it once more.

How could he have ever imagined a life without Merlin? And that brought him back to his current predicament. What if tomorrow didn't go as planned, what if… He closed his eyes and took a deep, cold lungful of air. He was starting to panic. If he started panicking, this would never work. He needed to face his fear.

He brushed his hair back from his face and sighed deeply. It was time to go back in. He was feeling the cold air now and it was making him miss the warmth of Merlin's arms. Turning around, he walked back inside.

On the floor in the living room, the object he left was still sitting there, almost as if to mock him. He leaned down and picked it up. Opening the lid, he looked at the gift one last time before deciding not to wrap it. If he wrapped it, by the time Merlin had gotten the paper off, it would have given him too much time to bolt. No, he would leave it as is and then there would be no escape.

He decided he had thought about this enough. If he didn't let go now, he would never get to sleep. And he needed sleep. He would need his head clear and as much strength as he could muster for tomorrow. Quickly he moved back over to the tree once more and nestled the gift between the branches. At least it would still be a surprise. He gave the tree one more look before turning away and heading for bed.

Merlin lay fast asleep, partially over Arthur's side, snuggled into his pillow. Despite his initial arguments, Arthur couldn't really think of a single reason not to keep Draco, so the puppy was still around. After all, he was rather cute. Arthur had insisted that he had his own bed and slept in it and that had lasted the whole of five minutes. The little creature had whined its heart out the night before until Merlin had picked it up and put it at the end of his bed by his feet. The puppy had woken a few times in the night just to pad up to them, lick their faces to make sure they were still there and then curled back down in his warm spot down by Merlin's feet. Arthur wondered what the hell they were going to do when he was fully grown and took up half the bed, or when he wanted the bed to himself and Merlin for other activities but that was a worry for later. Draco raised his head as Arthur walked in. Seeing who it was, the puppy stood up and wagged his tail madly and yipped.

"Shh, Draco. There's a good boy." Arthur told him, with a smile. The puppy's happiness was infectious. Merlin stirred in his sleep, frowning slightly at the noise. Arthur patted the dog who then happily settled down, resting his chin on one of his master's ankles. Arthur pulled off his clothes and climbed into bed next to Merlin, who frowned once more and shifted slightly.

"Cold." He murmured in his sleep.

"Sorry baby." Arthur whispered back. He took a moment just to look at his lover, as he watched the frown fade from his face, leaving him looking relaxed and peaceful. Arthur brushed a curl of dark hair away from his face. "God, I love you so damn much." He whispered, trying to stop his voice from cracking. He could feel tears burning behind his eyes but he would not cry about this. Merlin just stirred so many emotions in him that sometimes it was a little over whelming, and all he was doing was lying there sleeping. He ran a gentle finger across a cheekbone, before leaning in for a kiss.

As he settled down into his pillow, Merlin's arm snaked across his waist, his sub-conscious telling Merlin that Arthur was beside him. Arthur smiled and closed his eyes.


	25. Past, Present and Future

**Title: **Past, Present and Future

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Prompt: **Presents – From Ddriagcoch's advent Calendar page

**WARNINGS: **Fluff of Candy Floss type

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^ Cadbury's and Lush aren't mine either, sadly!

**Summary: **Its Christmas morning. Time for presents… and surprises.

**Note:** Day 25. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading these as much as I have enjoyed writing them. I apologise once more for the last few being so behind but I hope it was worth the wait. And I'm particularly sorry this one has taken so much longer. Thank you to Shutupeccles who gave me a final kick up the butt to get it done. Thank you to absolutely everyone who reviewed, your comments have been wonderful and are very much appreciated. I wish everyone a wonderful new year ahead. God, I hope it was worth it!

-x-

Arthur woke to gentle kisses and as his eyes fluttered open, he realised he was nose to nose with his lover and found himself gazing into his eyes, which were sparkling with delight.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur." Merlin whispered with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Merlin." Arthur whispered back. Their lips met in a kiss once more, Arthur now fully participating, began to deepen the kiss further and slowly ran his hand up Merlin's side. Merlin began to hum appreciatively but just before they could get any further, they felt four little paws making their way up the bed. A furry golden face appeared looking down at them, tongue hanging out and tail wagging as excitedly as ever. Draco began licking at both their faces alternately. "Evil, little cock blocker." Arthur growled unhappily while Merlin laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Draco." Merlin patted the dog who tried to lick his hand. Merlin sat up and made ready to climb out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked, slightly annoyed at the dog for breaking the moment. Merlin looked back at him over his shoulder.

"I've got to take Draco out. He's been a good boy, but he is still only a puppy. And best try to get him house trained as soon as possible. Come on." He chirped at the puppy in question. Draco waddled over the bed, bracing his paws on the edge and wriggled his back, aiming for the floor somewhere. The dog gave a little yelp of surprise as Merlin picked him up. "That's still a bit high for you. Wait until you're a big boy." Arthur rolled his eyes at the baby voice Merlin put on for the dog. Merlin put Draco back down and pulled a pair of jeans on quickly and shoved his feet into a pair of trainers.

"You'll get cold like that." Arthur pointed out, leaning on one arm. Merlin looked at him with a smile.

"I'll be fine." Arthur shrugged and watched his lover walk out the door, the little golden demon following behind. As soon as he heard the front door shut Arthur fell back against his pillow and took a deep breath. He stared up at the white ceiling and felt his heart pound against his chest. He had hoped that he and Merlin could have had a slow and romantic love making session and he was sure it would have helped ease the writhing in his stomach. It would have at least numbed his senses a little and he wouldn't be in such a blind panic. He wondered once more if he was doing the right thing. It could all go so horribly, hideously wrong. He doubted he could deal with another year like the one previous.

Of course he had been in denial for most of it and it was only with hindsight could he see how much he had suffered that year. He had had two relationships, if they could have been called that. The first had been with Sophia. She had been pretty and blonde and definitely not Merlin. She had been everything that he wasn't. But looking back now, he could hardly remember what they had actually done together. Clearly there had been nothing very important there. Sophia had most certainly been a rebound relationship and quite clearly doomed to disaster.

His second had been almost as bad. Vivian. The daughter of one his father's work colleagues. She had been selfish and spiteful and Arthur knew that she had only been with him for his name. To be on the arm of a Pendragon was a statement in itself. He had never really loved her either, but she was there and she helped him forget. They had had sex once and although it wasn't a disaster, when Vivian had turned to him and asked how it had been for him and all he could manage was 'good', he had had to question himself. She had fallen asleep and had left him awake to think.

In the dark he had thought about it and he came to the conclusion that the problem was that she wasn't Merlin. He remembered how in certain lights Merlin's eyes could look almost gold, and when Merlin was lying in bed and how the moon shone right it would make his skin glow and make him look like a fairy creature, something not quite human and how Arthur had wanted him more than ever. He remembered how Merlin could say 'I love you' and Arthur knew he meant it but could never find the way to say it back. He had turned his head to see the back of Vivian's head and realised how much he had missed snuggling with Merlin, how he would rest his head on Arthur's shoulder and place his hand over his heart. He had shaken his head and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Of course, the next night had been when he had met Merlin again in the club, when Merlin had kissed him. He really had been too shocked, and he still hated what he had said to Merlin. But it had been what he needed. It brought back all the memories and Arthur remembered why he had cared for Merlin so much and why he could never really love Vivian and why sex with her could never be fulfilling, would always leave him wanting more. Because Merlin was everything he had ever wanted and more.

And that was why he needed to do this.

He decided that lying in bed wasn't helping anything so pushed off the duvet and got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers, it was Christmas day after all, they were allowed to be lazy, and wandered through to the front room. He switched the fire on and grabbed a pillow off the sofa and threw it on the floor before sitting on it, near enough to the tree so he could dish out presents. The tree looked well packed after they had had various visits over the last few days. He looked up as he heard the door slam. Before he knew it he had a lap full of golden Labrador.

"Get off you little monster. Your paws are cold." Arthur carefully put the puppy back on the floor and looked up at Merlin who was standing next to the fire.

"Yeah, alright, it was cold." He shivered violently. "Draco decided he liked snow and wanted to eat it." Arthur chuckled slightly.

"So, ready for presents?" Merlin gave a bright smile,

"Absolutely." He sat down on the sofa, near enough to Arthur to take what he was offered.

"Where do you want to start?" Arthur looked at the pile, before finally grabbing one. He handed it to Merlin who pulled off the attached card, opened the envelope and read it.

"It's from my aunt and Mordred. She thanks us for helping out so much this year and she says the present is Mordred's idea." He handed the gift to Arthur to unwrap. Arthur shook the large, round present.

"It sort of rattles." He told Merlin.

"I hope you haven't broken it then. Are you going to open it or what?" Arthur nodded and pulled off the wrapping paper. Inside was a tin of Cadbury's Heroes. Merlin laughed. "Wow, Mordred really does like you. I think you've made quite the impression on him."

"Well, that's our chocolate sorted for a while." Arthur stated with a smirk. Merlin promptly ignored him, trying not to blush.

"I'll have that one." He pointed at the next present and after Arthur put the tin of chocolates down, he handed the slightly squishy present over and noticed one underneath it that was identical but had his name written on it. The hand writing was clearly Hunith's. "Oh no, I think mum's been busy again." Merlin didn't sound too upset though. From the brightly coloured wrapping he pulled out a thick, blue woolly jumper. Still feeling a little cold he pulled it on over his head and grinned at the big, red 'M' in the middle of it. He looked at Arthur who was looking at his own gift with something that looked almost sad. "Arthur?" Arthur looked up from his jumper and gave a smile.

"Sorry, I've never had something hand made for me before. With my mum… and I never knew my grandparents either. Father never did anything like this… I don't know, maybe I sound stupid…" Merlin smiled gently at him.

"You don't. Why don't you put it on? Besides, everyone's got to have a silly jumper at Christmas." Arthur pulled the red jumper on and Merlin grinned at the big, blue 'A' on the front. Clearly his mother had a sense of humour. Hunith had also bought them both socks, again, standard for Christmas, according to Merlin, and also a bottle of whisky to share between them and an invitation to New Year's dinner with her. Hunith had also bought a collar and lead for Draco and some dog treats in a Christmas stocking.

The next present was from Freya, it was to tickets to the cinema for a film of their choice but Merlin was perfectly happy with the gift and was glad that between he and Arthur had sent her the best roses and chocolates they could find. They went through a few other presents from work colleagues and uni mates and there were also some books from Gaius, before coming across the next two from Gwen and Lance.

"Here, you can have the bigger one." Arthur handed Merlin the bigger box. "It smells funny." Merlin lifted the gift and smelt it. Indeed it smelt almost flowery. Merlin grinned.

"Lush."

"I beg your pardon?" Merlin laughed at Arthur's confused face.

"It's from Lush, the shop that sells all the soap and stuff." He tore off the paper and looked at the box underneath. Merlin's eyes lit up with delight. "God, how much did they spend? There's loads in this. Ooh look, Gwen's put one of those rose bud bath bomb thingies in this." When Merlin looked up, he couldn't quite make out the look on Arthur's face.

"You. Are. A. Girl." The blonde said finally.

"Uh huh, you say that after I give you massage with this chocolate massage bar later." He held up a heart shaped block from the box. "You know this means we'll have to share a bath." He added absently with a smile. Arthur leaned forward and took the heart and smelt it. It did smell really good. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad gift after all. He opened the card that was attached to his part of the present.

"To Arthur and Merlin, Merry Christmas. We hope you have fun with this gift, we chose it especially thinking of you." Arthur looked up. "What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin was still looking through the box of 'Lush' goodies.

"I think they picked out all the romantic stuff. Like the rose bath bomb and the massage bar… ooh the one that smells of cherry blossoms is in here too." Arthur shook his head and continued to read.

"Lance thought that Arthur would start worrying for his testosterone levels – too damn right I am- so we bought you this other gift too. We are sure you'll find some good use for them." The note was finished with a winking smiley. Arthur put the note down and opened his present. Inside he found two boxes, each with matching cuff links and tie pins. Arthur guessed it was so they could wear them to Lance and Gwen's wedding. They really were rather beautiful. Merlin put down the box of 'Lush' stuff and had a look himself.

Arthur looked under the tree. He picked out one that looked as if it was professionally wrapped. Clearly it was from Morgana.

"Do you want to open this or shall I?" He asked offering the gift to Merlin. Merlin looked up from the cufflinks and shook his head.

"You go on. Knock your self out." Arthur nodded then opened the square package. Inside was a photo album. Arthur opened the cover to find pictures of both he and Merlin as children, including Arthur as the angel Gabriel, and a few of them during various meetings and parties and also that infamous one that Morgana had taken while they were getting ready at his father's house. The pictures made Arthur smile. He also noticed that there were plenty for them to fill in themselves. Morgana really had got it right this year. He handed the album over to Merlin who grinned at Arthur as a baby. "Aw, you were so cute!"

"At least I didn't look like Dumbo." Arthur pouted back, not really meaning the barb.

"Harsh love, harsh." It didn't stop Merlin smiling at the pictures though. Only a few more presents left now. He recognised the wrapping on some of them as his father's so pulled those out first. He handed Merlin his.

"Oh my god. I don't know if I should wear this or put it in a museum." Merlin looked down wide eyed at the box he held before showing it to his lover. Inside, there sat a stunning watch that looked like it was made from white gold, on its face instead of numbers there were diamonds except at number twelve which was a deep blue sapphire. Arthur had to commend his father on his taste.

"You know this is custom made." Arthur stated as he pulled the watch out of the box to look at it.

"Arthur, I can't wear that. I'd… I'd break it or get mugged or something."

"Knowing you, you probably would." The blonde stated thoughtfully as he inspected the watch.

"It's too good for me." Merlin whispered, his voice sticking in his throat. Arthur looked up at him then.

"Nothing is too good for you. Just wear it for special occasions." He handed the watch back carefully and Merlin placed it carefully next to his other gifts.

"What did he get you?" Merlin asked when he finally got his voice back. Arthur grinned.

"One of those new blue-ray players that can record and everything. It's brilliant. He sent us a few films too." Merlin looked at the disks seeing a few titles that Uther had asked him about. Not that Merlin was ever going to tell his lover that Uther had phoned to ask what films Arthur liked. Merlin found the few presents that he had got for Draco including some toys and treats. He unwrapped them in front of the dog showing him they were his. Draco didn't seem to know what to do with himself. First he would play with a toy and then found some of the screwed up wrapping paper and played with that and then back to the toy again. They finally got to the presents that they had bought each other.

Merlin had bought Arthur a new tie for work that he had designed and made special. It was red with a golden dragon on the front. He also had got him some books, some films on blue-ray which Arthur would ask him about later, some aftershave and a picture that they could hang up in the bedroom of a sunlit forest. He had also bought him a simple necklace with Saint Christopher on it.

"To watch over you when you're travelling." Merlin said. "When I can't." Arthur hadn't known what to say to that.

Arthur had bought Merlin some of the books he needed for uni, some other books that he wanted, games for his Play Station, a couple of CD's, and some really expensive chocolate that Merlin was sure you had to take a loan out to afford. Merlin looked at the piles of presents.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. Is that everything?" He looked at Arthur who had suddenly gone very quiet. "Arthur?"

"No, not quite everything." The blonde finally stated. He carefully stood up from his cushion on the floor and walked over to the tree, he carefully grabbed the small box he knew to be hidden there. "Merlin, you remember a few days ago, I promised that I would prove to you that I would never leave you." Merlin nodded, not sure where this was going, the realised Arthur still had his back to him.

"Yes."

"Well, this is me proving it to you. This is me proving to the world how much I love you and I don't care what they think any more. What's important is that you know how much I love you and that I would do anything for you. I would die for you if I had to. I never want to see you hurt but I know we will fight sometimes. It's inevitable but I always want to be there to make it up to you. I always want to be the one to make you smile or to wipe away your tears. I always want it to be my name on your lips when you're making love. I want to be the one you grow old with. I want to be by your side always and god it hurts so much when I think it could be otherwise." He turned finally and looked at Merlin who was looking a little like a rabbit in headlights.

"I know I'm selfish, but I just want to keep you away from everyone, I want to keep you safe. I've never known anyone like you. There's just something about you Merlin. You've crawled inside me and I can never be rid of you and I don't want to be. You make me whole, it's like you're the very air that I breathe. Without you I just couldn't go on living anymore. I don't know when you became such a part of me but you are. I can't deny it. You are the most important thing in my life. These things here." He pointed at all the presents. "I would give it all up without a seconds thought if that was the only way to keep you."

"Arthur- stop- I just- please- I don't-" Merlin choked on his words, unsure of what to say to Arthur's speech. He could feel himself shaking. If what he thought was happening was indeed happening he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Arthur knelt down in front of him and met his eyes.

"Merlin, you really are the most important thing to me in the whole world. If you… if you say no, I'll understand… I don't know what I'll do but I'll understand." He looked down at the box in his hand; he could feel himself shaking even if he had gone slightly numb. "This is the scariest thing I have ever done because I really could loose so much. I would loose everything. I have never been so scared in all my life." He felt a cool hand against his cheek and looked up to meet Merlin's eyes once more.

"Please. Tell me." Arthur looked at how scared Merlin looked as well and would have laughed with hysteria. They were both being such girls over this but Arthur couldn't help it. He really did feel he was on a sword edge and he was loosing his balance. He could feel his stomach drop as if he was already falling. He shifted onto one knee and finally opened the box he gripped onto and held it up to Merlin.

"Merlin Reginald Emrys." Merlin cringed at his middle name. Something he didn't love his mother for. "Would you do me the greatest honour and privilege of becoming my husband?" Merlin looked at the ring held in front of him; it really was a beautiful but simple thing. A band of what he was guessing to be platinum, it looked too… bright to be silver or even what gold, inlaid with two diamonds and an aquamarine in the middle. "I thought it, uh, matched your eyes." Arthur stated a little nervously trying to break the silence that seemed to drag on. "I'm sorry, this was a stupid idea, I'll just-"

"Don't." Arthur looked down at his wrist where Merlin gripped him. He looked up and met blue eyes pouring with tears. "I just… don't know what to say." Arthur replied quietly,

"You only need to say one word." There was another long pause and Arthur held his breath, simply waiting, knowing Merlin's answer would make all the difference.

"Yes. A million times yes." Merlin finally sobbed out before bursting into full blown tears. He practically launched himself at Arthur and gripped him tightly. Arthur may have been in his boxers and a jumper his mother had knitted but Merlin couldn't imagine it being any more perfect. "I thought you would never ask me."

"I'm sorry I took so long." Arthur whispered against Merlin's neck. Merlin pulled back slightly and kissed his lover and now fiancé. Arthur managed to pull the ring from its box and took Merlin's hand and slid the cold band onto his finger. Merlin looked at it and gave the brightest smile Arthur had ever seen. The blonde looked at is fiancé then down at Draco who had fallen asleep among the piles of wrapping paper. His family. "I don't think this day could be any more perfect." Merlin closed his eyes and smiled.

"Arthur, it's snowing." Arthur smiled too.

"Alright, now it really is perfect. I think we should get dressed and take Draco for a walk." Merlin nodded happily.

"That really does sound perfect." Arthur took Merlin's hand and ran his thumb across the ring that now sat there.

"I love you, Merlin Emrys."

"I love you too, Arthur Pendragon." They leaned in together to kiss once more.

-END-

Author's note- It has been suggested by my so-called friend, Ddraigcoch that there is a possibility of doing a 'Summer Advent'. Fourteen days through the summer holidays. Would anybody be interested in this AU possibly being continued? If you would like to give me an item or summery song etc. please feel free to do so but do bear in mind there are only 14!


End file.
